


The Freedom of the Trickster

by KoscheiSigma



Series: The Trickster Series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet ending., But involve themes of rebirth, M/M, Read it and find out?, So...not sure how to tag it without spoils., major character death at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoscheiSigma/pseuds/KoscheiSigma
Summary: Loki's mind is failing to heal after coming back home from the events of the Dark World. Thor believes he needs an escape, a way to get away from Asgard, the ghosts that haunt Loki, and grieve his losses.





	1. Asgard

A deep golden sky stretched out above the arched garden walls in the palace of Asgard. The opening in the wall overlooked the impossible blue of the sea below, and beyond that the edge of Asgard that spilled into the abyss. A breeze brought the smell of flowers, the sea, and spices from somewhere in the palace to Thor’s nose, as he watched the quiet form of Loki. He was meditating as he stood facing the sea, unbothered by the breeze or the cry of seabirds high above them in the golden sky. Gentle black curls danced about his shoulders when another gust danced through the garden and settled once it had past. Standing from the archway, Thor had been leaning on, he cautiously made his way towards Loki, walking around to stand in front of him. His cloak catching in the wind slightly, fluttering to one side behind him. Thor took in the smaller man as he circled around him. Loki was pale still, recovering from the adventures on the Dark Elves dead world. His hands were cupped in a relaxed meditative position at his diaphragm, his breathing deep and slow; though Loki’s brow was slightly furrowed.

After moment, Loki’s eyes opened, the green orbs slowly became focused on Thor; a deep inhale disrupted the stillness Loki had a moment before. Thor thought Loki looked tired, a bit worn for a moment before the smaller man ran a hand through his black curls, shaking himself a bit. Loki glanced up at the sky, humming softly.

  
“…Is the sun setting or rising?” Loki asked in a slightly rough voice.

  
“Setting. You have been here since Midday.” Thor answered smoothly as Loki nodded as he rubbed his eyes, turning slightly from him.

  
“I know when I started, Thor…I…lost track of time since then. It was more than meditation…I believe a vision. I am not entirely sure why.” Loki paced away from Thor, sitting down on a stone bench. The exhaustion crept back into his features as he hunched forward a bit.

  
Thor frowned, following Loki, standing a few feet from him. “How can you have a vision? The seal on you and your magic-…”

  
“Limits me, but does not cut me off from Asgard’s natural magic.” Loki spoke as if he was correcting a child gently. “Yggdrasil still ties me to her magic. I think…” He paused, shrugging a bit.

  
Thor stared for a moment, before sitting down beside Loki, silent for a while. “If Yggdrasil has given you a vision, you should tell Father.”

  
Loki tensed, staring at his hands. “…I do not wish to share this with him. If it was a mistake in sharing this with you, I will not make it again.” He spoke harshly.  
“Loki.” Thor protested gently, reaching over to grip the pale forearm lightly. “Loki…I am glad you have shared this with me. I am glad for this.”

  
Loki relaxed slowly, giving a small nod. Ever since he had been brought back from the Dark World, the fortunes of Loki had been unfavourable. Odin sealed his magic, a ghostly golden ring floated around Loki’s neck marked with old and very powerful runes. His recovery had been complex. A string of illnesses, lack of appetite, further isolation had not helped Loki come back. His mind seemed so far away, deeply disconnected from himself and the world around him. He had taken to meditation in Frigga’s garden, always facing the same direction. Thor didn’t quite know how to help Loki through this, other than to simply to be there at his side. The physical wounds Loki had sustained had healed months ago, but his mind seemed damaged. Thor and Loki were slowly mending their relationship as best they could.

  
Loki inhaled deeply before he continued.

  
“I see Mother’s face when I meditate. I see her bathed in the lights of Valhalla and she is glorious. I can almost feel her again. The longer I stay, the closer I can get to her. I see Yggdrasil…I see the Realms, and I turn away from them. I turn to her and I feel…”Loki sighed, tilting his head back, closing his eyes, spreading his fingers slowly. “Relief.”  
Loki’s shoulders relaxed as he opened his eyes, staring up at the darkening sky. Stars were starting to appear.

  
Thor listened, frowning deeply, recalling the night they had sent Frigga to the stars. Loki had been denied in seeing her go, and the curses Loki had laid out for Odin cracked the floor in his cell. Since coming back, that hate hadn’t wane. For Loki, he had never been able to mourn Frigga’s passing properly, unable to close the deep wounds in his heart.

Thor inhaled, squeezing Loki’s arm. “…Do not follow her, Loki.”

  
Loki grunted. “I cannot. Valhalla would never let me in. Not after everything. Not being what I am. Frost Giants have never entered the Great Hall of Valhalla…Not on the side of the Asgardians at least.”

“That is not the point, Loki. You go with her, and you are lost to Asgard…to me, forever.” Thor growled at him.

  
Loki raised an eyebrow, looking to Thor as if he were being childish. “You have Jane Foster…Asgard, a Kingdom, Thor.”

  
Thor huffed at him. “I…sent Jane Foster away from me. While I value her, she is not you.” He grunted out.

  
Loki looked exasperated as he stood. “…Take me to my cell. I am tired.” He ventured away from Thor, towards the palace. He waited at the doorway for Thor, then followed him silently down to the cell.

  
He hadn’t asked for his rooms back, nor had Odin offered to give them to Loki. Thor frowned at the chill that creeps up slowly the lower they ventured into the dungeons of the palace. Loki waited for Thor to lower the golden magic ward, before stepping into his cell, easing the boots off his feet before sitting down on his bed, pulling a book to his lap. The cell was decently decorated. A few tables, book shelves, and a bed decorated the cell. It was cosy enough, but still a cell in the depths of the palace.

  
Loki hummed as he flipped a page in his book. He paused, looking up at Thor, annoyance crossing his face.  
“Yes?” Loki’s tone was terse, frowning at Thor as he stood in the doorway.

  
“You should be in your own rooms.” Thor frowned at Loki.

  
“This is my room now. I have broken the laws of Asgard. I am at the mercy of Odin. I am…” Loki fell silent.

  
“What?” Thor pressed.

  
“Jotun.” Loki answered, his tone laced with mild vindictiveness. “A vessel of magic for Odin to use now that Mother is gone. Something…he controls.” Loki’s chest heaved slightly as he closed the book in his hands, running his fingers over the leather gently.

“What are you talking about?” Thor stared at him, placing a hand on his hip.

  
“…Mother’s magic was deeply powerful. Asgard benefited from her relationship with nature, magic, healing…everything she did. Odin will have me be her replacement.” Loki huffed at Thor, rolling his eyes up at him.

  
Thor blinked, processing what Loki had said. “How can you be Mother’s replacement?”

  
Loki chuckled, leaning back a bit in his seat, giving him a look as if it should have been obvious.  
“Who is the most powerful practitioner after Mother?” Loki asked, setting the book aside, standing to move towards Thor. “Why will Odin not kill me, strip me completely of my magic, and banish me like he did to you?”

  
Thor huffed. “You have avoided death, have powerful people who help you, and to strip you of your magic completely could kill you.” Thor pointed out, causing Loki to give a deep rich laugh.

  
“You have a point.” Loki coincided to Thor, stopping in front of him. He inhaled deeply, watching Thor for a moment. “I am the most powerful practitioner in Asgard after Mother. Odin will have use of me to at least keep the realms magic in order.”

  
Loki tilted his head, his curls bouncing slightly as he moved into Thor’s space. He reached up and touched Thor’s cheek. “And you, Thor, will do nothing.” Loki whispered softly into his ear. The scent of cold and lavender teased Thor’s nose as Loki’s hand caressed his cheek, causing Thor to tilt his head into it slightly. Loki laughed softly and stepped back and away from Thor.

  
Thor growled softly as he reached out to grab Loki’s wrist. As soft as silk and felt terribly cold. Loki’s eyes flashed dangerously as he tried to pull away. Thor moved into his space as he caught the other wrist, backing him against a wall, trapping his slim arms against the stone of the cell wall.

  
“Why will I not do anything?” Thor asked in a low tone, narrowing his eyes at Loki, watching his green eyes darken.

  
“Would you deny Asgard the magic it needs to remain alive?” Loki whispered, leaning his head closer, brushing his lips against Thor’s. “You would not be so cruel, Thor. You cannot be that cruel.”

  
Thor pressed his lips against Loki’s, freeing a hand and cupped Loki’s cheek, sliding it slowly up into the black locks, before gripping them and tugged Loki’s head sharply back. “Ehn…” Loki grimaced a bit as Thor pressed closer to him.

  
“I will find another way. Your magic is too dangerous to be used here in Asgard.” Thor hissed, stepping away from Loki. Thor’s cloak swirled around him as he turned and left, the barrier springing up into place behind him.

  
Loki sighed, rubbing his wrist, watching Thor leave. The dim light of the hall outside his cell flickered as Thor passed the torches and up the stairs. Loki waited until Thor was out of sight, before shaking his head. He tied up his hair, going back to his book, easing into his bed, pulling the covers around his shoulders as he read. He didn’t fail to notice the red blush that rose to Thor’s cheek when Loki had pressed close.


	2. Tricking the Trickster

A few quiet hours passed, a simple dinner was brought for Loki, sliding in neatly. Bread, cheese, fruits and wine that Loki favoured over others. Loki hummed his appreciation at the server, not looking up from his book. He chewed his lip, focused on his readings, turning a page carefully with nimble fingers. He reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Loki rose from his spot after a moment, clutching the covers around his shoulders. His head was bent and features focused a moment longer as he finished the page in his book, before bringing it with him to go to pick up the food tray, setting it on a table closer to his bed. Loki absently rolled a grape between his fingers, before pausing and turned towards the golden sheen of the magic barrier around his cell.

  
“You have become quieter.” Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor.

  
“I brought you dinner. I just never left.” Thor pointed out. “Perhaps you were too distracted to notice.” He smiled coyly.

  
Loki snorted, then laughed softly, setting the grape down, along with the book. “Perhaps. It was a good distraction.” He approached the barrier. “What are you doing here? Surely I have scorn you enough for the day.”

  
Thor gave a small smile, before shrugging a bit. He grew serious, drawing a look of mild surprise and curiosity from Loki. “I talked to Father. He confirmed what you said. It does not sit right with me.” Thor levelled his gaze on Loki, who tilted his head, as if in a pitying gesture.

  
“No. It would not, would it? You are far too righteous for it to sit well with you. Far too righteous to do anything, because Asgard must flourish. You know this, Odin knows this, I know this.” Loki gave a half shrug, his features sliding into a tired state. “I have accepted it.”

  
“Why?” Thor demanded, drawing another look of surprise from Loki.

  
“I told you why…someone has to take Mother’s place. I am the most powerful in Asgard in the ways of her magic.” Loki frowned at Thor, his brow knitting together for a moment.

  
“You are following in the steps of a ghost, Loki!” Thor bit out at him. Loki tensed, his eyes narrowing dangerously as the stray hair fell from its place behind his ear. The ghostly ring around Loki’s neck sparked a bit, causing the Trickster to grimace.

“Why does it bother you so that I am following Mother’s steps? I have been tamed, controlled, governed into place-…” Loki started, only to be cut off by Thor.

  
“Because it is not you, Loki! You rarely give in without motive, or cause behind your actions! You have given up! Your mind is far away! You are seeing visions that are dangerous and you have agreed to something that will trap you here in Asgard! You value your freedom, and yet…”Thor gestured towards Loki, the cell and the dungeon around them. “You have become complacent in your fate. How is this you, Loki?” Thor demanded.

  
“I HAVE NOTHING ELSE!” Loki roared back, the ring around his neck sparked dangerously, causing Loki to flinch. “I am mourning our Mother, Thor! I loved her most of all next to you! My anger and rage will never be satisfied towards Odin! He denied me seeing Mother one last time!” Loki snarled at Thor, and for the first time in a long while, Thor was seeing a flicker of the Loki he knew.

  
“Here, I can…mourn her. In my time, in my way. The last bit of freedom I have before I give it up. I owe something to her…She…”Loki looked away, gesturing around him. “She understood me and I…” Loki fell silent, pacing away from Thor, rubbing the back of his neck. The anger rolled off of Loki as he paced around the cell. “I owe her. One debt I intend to fill.”

  
“So you do it for Mother, rather than Asgard?” Thor ventured gently.

  
“Mother was Asgard.” Loki huffed stubbornly, before regaining control over his emotions, picking up his wine from the tray. “You will be able to keep an eye on me, as will Odin. All win in this game.”

  
“Except for you.” Thor pointed out.

  
Loki’s features contracted a bit as he raised the cup to his lips. He lowered it, staring absently at the wall in front of him. “Do monsters ever win, Thor?” He asked softly.

  
Thor looked down and away. “I want to take you away from here. To mourn away from the Palace, to recover in mind and soul, Loki.” He spoke in a low tone, causing Loki to close his eyes, making a face as he turned, opening his jade green orbs again.

  
“Take me away? Kidnapping me under Odin’s nose? Please tell me how you will do that. No realm will take me. I am safest here under lock and key. Thanos will not bother Asgard unless he has to and he will not come for me. He has broken me, and has no further use for me, why move me at all? Thor be sensible. I know you can now and then.” Loki rolled his eyes, sounding sarcastic.

  
“You need a break, Loki. This place…Her memory…you have nowhere to go, to escape this darkness you keep drowning in. The visions…Father, everything. You need a break.” Thor huffed at him.

  
Loki gave him a hard, furrowed look, flicking his tongue over his bottom lip. “Odin will never allow it.” He pointed out, raising his cup to his lips, drinking a deep mouthful, before going to set the cup down on a table. He rubbed his neck a bit, sauntering over to Thor, watching him. The golden light flickered over his features, casting light shadows over his face, making Thor seem wiser…mature, even. Loki had to admit the once foolish features of youth in Thor had given way to a stern, handsome man, worthy of the Universe, Asgard and her kingdom, and Mjolnir.

  
“How would you free me from this cage, then?” Loki asked rubbing his head, ignoring the creeping tiredness that was tugging at his mind.

  
Thor watched Loki for a moment. “It would have to be done so that you would not know who helped me, so you could not use them against me later. I have drugged the wine, so you will sleep so not to escape my grasp upon transport.”

  
Loki paused, staring at Thor, processing what he had said, glancing to the wine, then back to Thor. “What have you done?” Loki asked, feeling faint. He staggered backwards, stumbling. “You…Why? This is madness from you!” He gasped as Thor lowered the golden barrier, striding purposefully towards Loki, his foot step light against the stones.  
Thor gathered Loki into his arms as the smaller man started to collapse from the influence of the drug, pulling him close to his chest.

  
“You need a break…It will give me time to find a better way for Asgard to flourish without using you.” Thor muttered. “Healing is what you need, Loki, and Asgard cannot offer it. Not what you need.”

  
Loki’s hand struggled to clutch at Thor, before they fell limp against his arm, his head lolling into the curve of Thor’s neck, his breathing evened out as his body relaxed completely. Thor reached a rough hand up to gently brushing over Loki’s soft red lips with his fingertips, before caressing Loki’s cheek with the back of his hand. Thor inhaled slowly, gathering Loki up into his arms completely, before standing to hurry out. The night was cool as Thor avoided the guards, making his way to the Bifrost. The stars overhead stretched out against a velvet inky sky that was interlaced with hues of white, green, yellow, and orange wisps of light. With some negotiation with Heimdal, Thor was soon on Midgard, standing at the foot of soft brown stone stairs, leading up to a magnificent palace.

The air around them was thick with fog. Jungle trees pressed in from all sides of the courtyard Thor stood in; it was quiet for a moment. Then a bird called and the jungle breathed back to life around Thor, the fog dampening his skin and hair. He looked around, hoisting Loki up gently, confused. This wasn’t Stark Tower, or a place he even recognised. The air was too thick, and the land too wild for the city. Thor didn’t recall ever remembering coming here. Then-

“Stand down! It’s Thor!” Steve Roger’s voice called out somewhere above Thor.

The god turned, puzzled, squinting through the fog. It cleared a bit, revealing Steve's built frame at the top of the stairs, flanked by two very armed dark skinned women.

“Where am I?” Thor called to him, cautious of the women.

“Wakanda…ah..it…it’s a long…long story, Thor.” Steve came down the steps, squinting a bit at Thor, then looked to his arms, tensing up. “…Seems you have a story to tell to. Will he be a problem?” Steve asked, nodding to Loki.

“He has no magic here. He needs to recover…his mind…I do not know.” Thor frowned, looking concerned. “He has given up himself.”

Steve paused, his features drew in on themselves, as he considered the hard choice in front of him.

Thor shifted from one foot to the other. “I simply want him better. I can help him. I can be there for him.” Thor pleaded in a low tone.

Something passed over Steve’s blue eyes, before his features softened. “…Yeah. I get that. More than you know.” He muttered softly. “We’ll have to talk to some people, but…I think we can make it work.” Steve patted Thor’s arm gently. “Ada, Imani, can you inform T’Challa I need to speak with him? Tell him Thor of Asgard is here, please.” Steve turned to address the fierce women at the top of the steps.

The taller of the two nodded, turning silently, while the other study Thor through narrowed eyes for a moment, before following quietly.

Thor followed Steve up the stairs, looking around as they went. More armed women lined the hall, their eyes following Thor silently. The halls of the palace were a soft sheen of silver and white. Others were decorated in banners, gold and brown colours were richly warmed from the lights decorated around the palace. Thor recognised some items that could rival Tony Stark’s work. Their footsteps echoed softly as Steve lead them to a comfortable looking living quarter. It was simply decorated and overlooked the jungle, leading to a garden with a pond.

“Ah, set…set him here.” Steve opened a door to a bedroom, stepping aside to let Thor ease Loki onto the bed.

Thor pushed the hair from Loki’s face, pausing as Loki mumbled something, stirring for a moment, before falling still. Thor sighed, a contemplative look on his face as he drew away, watching Loki silently.

“Stevie?” Came a rough voice from behind them.

Both Steve and Thor look up towards the voice.

A nicely build man with a silver stub where his arm should have been on one side of his body stood in the bedroom door. He had a cautious look about him, staring at Thor openly, his features were hard and as rough as his voice. He had a stubble that was well on its way to becoming a beard, his brown hair tied back into a loose knot. “…Have we adopted?” He asked in thin veiled tone of sarcasm that Thor missed, but caused Steve to give a soft smile.

“Kinda, Bucky. Just a temporary thing, promise.” Steve went over to Bucky, tilting his head towards him lightly.

A gentle hand reached out to caress the flesh arm lightly as they stood close for a moment. Thor blinked, glancing between them, and then grinned.

“You are the Bucky Barnes Captain Rogers would tell stories of!” Thor beamed, pleased he figured it out.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, looking up at Thor, then to Steve. “God, Steve, did you tell everyone about us?”

“Basically.” Steve shrugged a little, flushing slightly earning a small chuckle from Bucky. “Do you want to watch Sleeping Beauty while Thor and I talk to T’Challa? Just…be careful. He’s the one who brought those aliens to New York.” Steve warned, glancing back to Loki, scowling a bit.

Bucky paused, then nodded. “I can do that. Don’t worry, Stevie. I got this one.” He gave a light peck to Steve’s cheek, causing the good Captain to blush further.

Steve grinned, swaggering out, waving Thor over to follow him out. Bucky waved down the hall at them, before going back to the bedroom and sat at the foot of the bed, studying the prone form of Loki. His breathing was steady, even…drugged sleep. Bucky shook his head, trying to shut down the spy in his brain. A man that nearly killed Steve; Bucky had seen the files on the attack, the news clips, the way Steve looked after the battle…Bile rose in Bucky as he squirmed in his seat, before he shook his head, patting his face with his hand, grunting softly. The sleeping man was of no threat to him now. Not yet, at least.


	3. The Archer Finds Out

Thor walked quietly beside the Captain, lost in his thoughts, his head bent forward slightly. Steve reached out to tap his arm gently, gesturing that they were turning. Thor looked up, pausing, before continuing.

  
“You had a story, Captain Rogers.” Thor spoke in a soft tone. Steve nodded.

  
“Short version, Tony and I aren’t working together. The Avengers that are here are ones who took my side against him. That’s the blunt version of it. Long version…Well. I’ll let you read the reports.” Steve spoke in a grave tone, glancing to Thor, seeing his startled look.

“Yeah, I know. A ticking time bomb, I think we were once called. I’m a wanted man, more or less, along with the others.”

  
Thor furrowed his brow, frowning deeply. “I…Why?”

  
“A lot of things, Thor. Too much. I don’t blame Tony. I’ll always be there if he needs me. I won’t abandon him completely. He’s a great man…just…wish he could be a good man sometimes.” Steve inhaled, before rubbing the back of his head as they walked.

  
“You had a story as well.” Steve hummed, glancing to Thor, who nodded.

  
“Odin does not know Loki is here. I wish to heal his mind. Asgard holds too many ghosts for him at the moment. His past drowns him at every step there, in addition to our Mother’s death.” Thor paused in his step, staring at the floor. “He is seeing visions from the Great Tree. It is…concerning.”

  
Steve stopped in his step, turning slightly towards Thor, cocking his head to one side. “Why?”

  
Thor looked up at him. “Having visions that can bypass Odin’s magic is a cause for concern. Those visions coming from the Life Tree only leads to two paths, both of which I do not want Loki to ever tread upon. Then he would be truly lost from me.” Thor frowned softly. “Both roads would lead to his death.”

Steve’s face harden for a moment, but then nodded. “Alright…no…tree paths for Loki. Got it.” He rolled his shoulders a bit. “What will happen? If he walked those paths?”

  
Thor shook his head. “I…One path would lead to Loki becoming a Seer. A True Seer, and Servant of Yggdrasil, and he would be honoured as such. It would burn through his life force.” He hesitated, fear crossing his handsome features as he straightened up slightly. “The other…he would merge with Yggdrasil, and his magic would feed hers until he died, and he would be of the Wyld Fey, trapped in her service beyond mortal touch. It…is a fate I would never wish upon anyone. The stories Mother would tell about the Wyld Fey were never kind or good.”

  
Steve looked alarmed and tutted a bit. “He’s safe here, then. He can recover, talk to someone, anyone. Come on.” Steve gestured to a door. “T’Challa will want to know everything.”

  
Thor nodded, a serious look growing over his face as he followed Steve through the richly carved ornate doors that lead to T’Challa’s throne. Thor was greeted with a well-dressed dark skinned man, holding a thin pad of some sort.

  
“King T’Challa, this is Thor of Asgard.” Steve announced to him. Thor bowed and then looked up.

  
“Thank you for receiving me, King.” Thor rumbled out towards T’Challa, who raised an eyebrow and smiled gently.

  
“You sort of showed up unexpectedly. Had Steve not been there, I doubt it would have ended with you here in the throne room.” T’Challa answered with a bit of mirth. “Now…How can I help you?” He gestured for them to have a seat as Thor started to share his story.

 

  
A gentle click of the door opening let Bucky know someone had entered the living quarters he shared with Steve. The footsteps were a bit light, careful tread on the floor, making an easy path towards the bedroom door. Had to be Clint. Bucky tilted his head towards the door, listening, and then hummed as there came a rough knock on the wooden door, and Clint’s voice calling out.

  
“Cap, Bucky? You in there?” He called, his voice muffled.

  
Bucky rose from his spot, going to open the door, giving Clint a look. “Whacha want?” Bucky asked, eyeing Clint carefully.

  
“Wanted to see if you two were up to hit the city. The kids would love you two to come along.” Clint gave a goofy grin, causing Bucky to relax and shift his stance a bit in the doorway.

Clint's children seemed to have latched on to Bucky and Steve, always asking for them, wanting to play, or explore. It really did amuse Bucky to no end, however, sometimes the kids were a bit too energetic for him. Clint was always mindful about it, and made sure to ask the two soldiers before subjecting them to hours of a million questions by his children.

  
“Love to, but I’ve got babysitting duties until Steve and a big blond guy with a red cloak comes back.” Bucky shrugged.

  
Clint paused. “Thor? Thor’s here? Well….damn. Wow.” He looked surprised, but nodded. “Wait, who you babysitting?” Clint peeked over Bucky’s shoulder, crinkling his nose a bit.

  
“I think the big guy’s partner or something? He looked pretty into him.” Bucky shrugged, stepping aside to let Clint see who was on the bed.

  
Clint’s jovial look fell hard, and raw anger and hate appeared for a moment before the spy schooled his features. Bucky frowned, reaching up with his hand to grip Clint’s shoulder.

“Shit…I forgot about...Damn, course…the reports. Sorry.” Bucky pushed Clint back gently as he could. “Loki is here under Thor’s protection. And T’Challa’s. Steve seemed to think it was alright.” Bucky spoke in a low tone.

  
Clint snarled at Bucky. “Course…Fuck…FUCK!” The archer snapped, pacing away. “My children are here!” He growled. “And that bastard is fucking sleeping in a bed! Why?!” Clint started to yell. Bucky tensed up, growing a bit pale.

  
“Clint. Shut up.” Bucky spoke in a dead calm tone.

  
Startled, Clint looked to Bucky and his features deflated. “Shit, sorry, man. Sorry…” He mumbled, sitting on a sofa. “…Loki fucked me up. Real bad.”

  
“Gee, I can only guess what that’s like.” Bucky muttered dryly, sitting across from him. “Steve might even understand. Someone got into his head too…we can start a club even.”

  
Clint rolled his eyes up at Bucky and gave a small snort of a laugh. “Yeah…shit, yeah, you’re right.” He mumbled, rubbing his face. “You’re right. Should hear him out at least. Then shoot him.” Clint gave a wry smile that Bucky echoed.

  
“Best we can hope for.” Bucky agreed, easing back into his seat. The archer nodded, ruffling his hair until it stuck up all over the place, folding his arms as he sat back.  
“Can’t we at least tie him up?” Clint grumbled.

  
“Do you want to piss off a Thunder god?” Bucky countered, raising an eyebrow. “I’ve got a bit more metal in me, so I’ll have to back down on this one.”

  
“Laura would be pissed if I came back fried like a fish.” Clint hummed.

  
There was a pause.

  
“Would be worth it.” Clint reasoned.

  
“No.” Bucky groaned, rolling his eyes at Clint. “Just…sit here and play a game or something. We can take on Steve and Thor when they return.”  
“A proper gang bang.” Clint grinned widely, dodging the pillow thrown at him from Bucky.


	4. A Captain goes from the door to the bed

After a while, Steve and Thor returned to the living quarters, talking in low voices as they stepped through the wooden doorway. Steve paused, eyes sweeping over Clint who was playing a video game on telly, looking to Bucky, raising an eyebrow at him, alarmed. His eyes darted to the bedroom door, then back to the pair on the sofa.

  
“Oh, yeah, he totally knows.” Bucky drawled, shrugging a bit. “I did my absolute best to stop him.” He rolled his eyes. “You’re in trouble, Stevie, and I don’t think I can help you with this one.” He gave Steve a look, cocking his head to one side.

  
“I…Clint. I was going to tell you once everything was settled.” Steve offered helplessly, looking to Thor who blinked at him, venturing towards the bedroom door.

  
“Yeah…But you shouldn’t have waited. I get it though…just…shit thing about it.” Clint quipped up at Steve. “What’s done is done. Loki acts out, and I’ve got my sights on him. Don’t care if he’s your brother, Thor.” He addressed the blond god who hesitated, wanting to say something.

  
“I…” Thor started as the bedroom door opened with a loud bang. All three men looked towards Loki, pausing for a moment. Loki looked furious as he glared at Thor, his gold collar sparking a bit.

  
“You have kidnapped me.” Loki spoke flatly to Thor. “By the Norns, you are an idiot!” He hissed, his eyes narrowing, hair falling in his face.

  
“Kidnapped Loki?” Clint asked, pausing his game to stand, eyeing Thor.

  
“He believes I would heal better away from Asgard.” Loki huffed out, looking to Clint. “…Away from Asgard and into the arms of those who wish me dead. Yes, brilliant, Thor. Asgard is in grand hands with you.” Loki became increasingly sarcastic and hostel, turning his glare back to Thor.

  
“You’re suffering from depression and PTSD, Loki.” Steve spoke gently. “Thor was right in bringing you here. You can talk to someone, get help…Everything you need. Sam can help you.” Steve nodded.

  
Loki wrinkled his nose, looking to Steve as if he were insane. “Pardon?” He drew himself upwards. “I am a wanted man. I doubt anyone would want me here.” He leaned against the door frame of the bedroom.

  
“Clint?” Steve looked to him.

  
“Don’t fuck with my kids, don’t fuck with me or my wife, and we’ll be good.” Clint stared at Loki, something deadly passing behind the normally dismissive, jovial features.  
Loki nodded, running a hand through his hair. “I have no magic here…however…”

  
“You’re still a trained killer.” Clint shrugged. “That’s fine. I can deal with that. Tasha reads stories to my kids.”

  
“Is that healthy?” Loki asked mildly, raising an eyebrow at Clint.

  
“She doesn’t read them scary stories.” Clint huffed back at him. “…Look. You and I will never be good. Will never make it right between us, but if the Cap thinks you need to get back on your feet, then…Fine. I’ve trusted him this far.” Clint shifted his stance, folding his arms over his chest.

  
Loki was silent for a moment as he looked the archer over. He nodded, before looking away thinking things over, then glanced to Thor. Steve sighed, relaxing as the tension between Clint and Loki eased even if just a bit.

  
“Loki, our rooms are next door. We can talk more there.” Thor gestured towards the door, a bit wary of Loki’s gaze on him.

  
Loki drew himself upwards, heading towards the door, passing Bucky. A quiet glance towards him made Bucky feel terribly exposed. Loki’s eyes knew too much, knew how to undress and disarm people with ease. Bucky suppressed a shiver as he glowered at Loki as he gracefully stepped out the door. He didn’t care for Loki at all. This was a man with nothing to lose, and everything to gain. Had to be a long con…had to be. Bucky stood, watching Loki and Thor go, turning towards Clint and Steve.

  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away. Things kind of snowballed as soon as Thor showed up.” Steve apologised to Clint, who shook his head.

  
“Nah, don’t worry. You did what you thought best. Just know I’m going to make sure that if he fucks up, I get to him first.” Clint rolled his shoulder as he turned the game off, along with the telly. “Anyways…take care. We’ll talk about it later as a group, yeah?” He waved, heading out, ruffling his hair as he went.

  
Steve sighed, shutting the door behind Clint, hunching his shoulders. Taking on the weight of the world, needing to make it right, even if there was nothing to be done.

  
“No.” Bucky’s voice was suddenly very close behind Steve. His hand grabbed Steve’s shoulder, turning him around and shoved him roughly against the door. A grunt of surprise came from Steve, his blue eyes, snapping to Bucky’s hard brown eyes.

  
“Not your problem, Stevie. Get out of your head. You can’t keep blaming yourself for stupid things.” Bucky growled, crowding into Steve’s space, holding him in place with his hand.

  
A soft blink flush spread up from Steve’s neck to his cheeks as Bucky pressed close, sliding his hand down to grip and knead Steve’s firm pectoral. A soft moan rose from Steve as his breath hitched slightly. His head tilted towards Bucky, his eyes becoming partially closed as a hesitant hand slid over Bucky’s side, resting to grip Bucky’s hip lightly.

  
“Bucky…”Steve’s voice was so soft, Bucky almost missed it as he lowered his lips to Steve’s neck lightly.

  
“Think the papers would go wild knowing an assassin is fucking the Captain America?” Bucky chuckled against Steve’s skin.

  
“N-No more wild than they have, Buck.” Steve gasped, protesting softly as Bucky’s hand left his chest for a moment. “I’m the villain now, according to some papers.”

  
“Fuck them, Stevie…fuck them.” Bucky muttered as his hand undid Steve’s pants, sliding into his boxers, drawing a loud groan of delight from Steve. “Just you ‘n me.” Bucky muttered softly, holding Steve with his stubbed shoulder against the wall as his hand stroked his impressive prick, teasing over it with his thumb.

  
Bucky drew back, pulling his hand away, stepping back to take Steve in. Hooded deep blue eyes, flushed pink cheeks, and lush red lips…Screw Stark, the world, everything: This Steve was his. One who let go, uncontrolled, and lustful. The one who chased him into the light

  
“Come on, jerk…”Bucky murmured, running his tongue over his lips, extending his hand to Steve.

  
The Captain gave a comforting smile as he took Bucky’s hand, following him to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Buck hummed, pulling Steve’s shirt off, tossing it aside.

  
“On the bed, Stevie. Okay?” Bucky brushed his cheek with his fingers lightly as Steve nodded silently. “Take your pants off…bit hard with just one hand.”  
“Could go get the other from T’Challa.” Steve pointed out.

  
“Think Sam actually hid it. So…No. No I can’t.” Bucky said dryly against Steve’s snorts.

  
Steve pulled off his pants, touching his boxers, searching Bucky’s face for permission. A slight nod was given and the boxers were lost. Bucky stepped close, invading Steve’s personal space to pull him into a deep kiss.

  
“You don’t need to carry the weight of everyone on your shoulders.” Bucky murmured against his lips, before shoving him backwards, watching Steve fall onto the bed, bouncing a bit.

  
“Habit.” Steve shrugged as Bucky smiled, crawling over the soft bed, straddling Steve’s hips, leaning down to kiss him deeply, cupping his face.  
“Gotta break that one Stevie.” Bucky hummed softly.

  
Steve reached up to brush his fingers across Bucky’s cheek lightly, nodding. Bucky smiled, closing his eyes, running his fingers over Steve’s body. Rough over the shoulders, then over soft velvet nipples as a soft gasp came from Steve, firm hips trembling slightly as Steve restrained himself. He wanted to roll his body up into Bucky’s thighs, wanting to gain friction against his skin. Bucky smiled, nuzzling his way into the crook of Steve’s neck as the captain’s hands settled on Bucky’s hips. A low, feral growl escaped Bucky as he sank his teeth into the junction of Steve’s neck. A sharp cry discharged from Steve’s throat as his body arched upwards against Bucky’s, his hands convulsed around Bucky’s hips. The cry trailed off into a high pitched whine as Bucky tasted blood, pulling back, opening his eyes. He pulled back, looking down at Steve, watching him for moment to make sure he was alright. Steve was deeply flushed, his chest heaving a little as his hands fell away from Bucky’s hips.

  
“Fuck Stevie…”Bucky whispered, staring down at him. “Fuck.”

  
Steve’s blue eyes fluttered, shifting upwards unfocused for a moment, before looking at Bucky. A shaky hand reached up towards Bucky, Steve’s lips rosy red, parted to utter something. Whatever it was, never came as Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm, manoeuvring himself and Steve quickly. Steve gasped, moaning loudly as the side of his face was pressed into the bed, his ass in the air. The hand pulled away from Steve’s body for a moment, a lot of cursing from Bucky, before the hand returned to Steve’s hair, curling his fingers into the soft locks. He tugged sharply, snarling softly. Steve whimpered back at him, squirming a bit.

  
“Bucky-…”Steve started, his body trembling with need as Bucky hunched over his body. He was cut off as Bucky thrusts into his body. A choking, strangled cry stuttered from Steve as his fingers dug into the covers under him.

  
Bucky pressed his weight into Steve, wanting to hold him down. His hips snapped forward, issuing another moan from Steve. His thrusts were rough, uneven, stretching Steve in a way Bucky was sure was uncomfortable. He eased off a bit, stilling when Steve spoke.

  
“N-No…keep going.” Steve breathed in high pitch moan. “Fuck…keep at it.” He shoved his body against Bucky’s hips.

  
“W-Won’t last.” Bucky mumbled, pressing his face into Steve’s shoulder.

  
“Bucky. Fuck me!” Steve hissed, causing Bucky to give a muffled moan against his skin.

  
Bucky comply with Steve’s demand. Who wouldn’t? When Steve felt like heaven, and such an innocent and righteous man commanded to be fucked, Bucky found he couldn’t deny him anything. Steve cries echoed off the walls of their bedroom as Bucky rocked his hips into Steve’s body, moving his hand away from Steve’s hair. He shifted his hand to grip Steve’s hip, pulling himself up, panting. Steve’s body rocked deliciously beneath him as erotic moans came from the normally composed man. Bucky gasped, moaning as he let go of Steve’s hip, noting the bruise that started to form where his fingers had been, feeling a bit pleased. He reached down and stroked over Steve’s large prick. Being well-endowed himself, Bucky was always delightfully surprised at how much he had to hold or suck on, should a blow job take his fancy. Bucky enjoyed getting loss in the mass that was Steve Grant Rogers; everything felt euphoric beneath his hand.

  
Steve’s voice became rougher, louder as Bucky stroked over him, tearing a pillow from gripping it too hard as Bucky plunges deeper into him. Their rhythm became uneven and sloppy with each thrusting movement. Steve’s body tensed up, his mouth opening into a sinful “O” as lustful moan rose from him, spilling onto the bedsheets and Bucky’s hand. Steve whimpered, muttering soft obscenities into the covers. Bucky hunched his shoulders, biting his lip, thrusting hard into Steve a few more time, coming with a soft grunt, closing his eyes, panting as a blissful warm feeling washed over him. Bucky inhaled sharply, forgetting to breath for a moment as he opened his eyes, staring down at Steve’s trembling, moaning form as he pulled away. Bucky gave a Cheshire smile as he stood, shifting the captain around gently, tugging the spoiled covers away, tossing them to the floor. He went to the bathroom, coming back to clean Steve and himself, before tossing the cloth to join the covers. Bucky moved Steve onto his back, pulling him into his arm, stroking his hair. Steve hummed, peering up at Bucky, kissing his chin lightly.

  
“Right here, punk.” Bucky muttered into his hair, nosing his hair gently. “I’ve got you. Rest.”

  
Steve hummed as his body slowly relaxed into Bucky’s chest, his head dropping lightly onto his shoulder as he closed his eyes. Bucky pulled the sheets over them, humming lightly as he held his captain. Bucky checked the bite wound on Steve’s neck, seeing it had healed over, leaving a bruise now. A small grunt of satisfaction came from Bucky as he tilted his head back to close his eyes to rest. Perhaps he’d leave more love bites all over Steve’s body later.


	5. The Archer and Trickster talk

The hand on Loki’s shoulder caused him to jump as he heard the door close with a soft click behind him. He tensed up, waiting for Thor to say something, do something. He had been kidnapped, who knows how far Thor would go now. Loki swallowed, staring vacantly at the window for a moment longer before he was turned around abruptly and tugged into Thor’s arms. He inhaled the smell of spring rains and flowers as he wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist.

  
“Fool…”He mumbled, stepping away. “What will Odin do to you?”

  
“Banish me, again.” Thor shrugged. “There are worse things than banishment.”

  
Loki nodded. “Oh, I know Thor…I know.” He rolled his shoulders a bit, before moving towards the window, pressing a hand to the glass. “You’ve simply moved me from one cage to another. I fail to see how widening my cell will help me.” He peered out the window into the jungle fog.

  
Thor’s heavy footsteps padded across the floor and stopped close behind Loki; he could feel the heat rolling off the Thunder God.

  
“It’s better than nothing, Loki.” Thor muttered, tilting his head close to his ear. Loki sighed, leaning back against Thor.

  
Loki rubbed his face, before groaning. “Thor. Your worse idea to date, has to be this one.” He muttered, moving away to pace around the room. “The…Avengers…your friends…I will be dead in a week. Natasha and Clinton…well…I have made it to the top of their lists. I am sure Starkson would want me dead as well.”

  
“Tony Stark is not here.” Thor pointed out.

  
“Oh, that just makes it all better, now does it not?” Loki sneered as he stared at the carpet beneath his boots for a moment. He slid them off, feeling the spongy soft fabric beneath his toes. To Thor, it seemed rather bizarre, to Loki, it was pure delight, a break in his mad ramblings.

  
He ventured to a dresser, opening it. “Oh, I can play Midgardian. How thoughtful.” Loki pulled out some clothing, holding up to view. He liked the texture. The colours were a bit bold…None the less, Loki had a change of clothing.

  
He tugged off his pants, snorting at the sound of Thor’s surprise.

“Hush, you have seen me naked many times.” Loki snapped at him, rolling his green eyes a bit. Loki set aside his armour, then tugged his tunic off, tossing it to one side, his back to Thor. “We are hardly children, and you have had many people in your bed. I am sure Vos would tease you for being a blushing maiden around me.” Loki scoffed softly.  
Loki pulled on some trousers, humming slightly at their weight.

Slightly too big, but Loki wasn’t fussed about the size, he could fix it later if he was allowed string and a needle. They were clean, and the fabric felt nice on his skin, cooling and soft; Loki suspected because of the jungle, the fabric was specially made to keep cool. A large hand touched his back, over the scars, burn marks, and bits of flesh missing from him. Thano’s torturous marks forever inflicted upon his body. Loki wasn’t expecting the rush of emotions, panic, dread, and his mind curling in on itself from the touch of Thor’s hand upon his back.

  
“ENOUGH!” Loki snarled, whirling around, slapping Thor’s hand away. “Do not touch me!” He hissed, his eyes deadly, glaring up at Thor’s startled face. Loki staggered away from him, his body taut.

  
Loki’s breath was ragged as silence rang between them; Thor’s shock gave way to concerned, but stay where he was, eyes roaming over Loki’s chest. The Frost Giant tugged on a shirt, frowning at the scars on his exposed arms.

  
“…Can you ask for a cloak? Or something with longer sleeves?” Loki muttered. “I rather not share this shame with your friends.”

  
“There is nothing to be ashamed of, Loki.” Thor offered softly. “Thanos did this to you…it will make them fight harder, knowing what he can do. What he has done.”

  
“I am not going to be paraded about. Not made an example of, nothing. Just…go!” Loki snapped, tugging at the sleeves of his shirt, harder, threatening to rip them.  
“I will post a guard outside your door. Do not kill them.” Thor sighed, conceding to Loki’s anger, running a hand through his hair as he headed outside, shutting the door behind him.

  
Loki watched Thor go, his heart still racing from the unexpected feeling of panic he experienced. He took a moment to try and settle before heading to the window, and sliding it open with ease. He looked out and hummed softly. A short drop from the window and into the garden. After taking a moment to retrieve his boots and slip them on, Loki was outside, alone.

  
Inhaling the jungle air, brought Loki more to his senses. It was refreshing and invigorating to be without a guard at his back, or a sneering look from someone passing by. Loki hated to admit it, but perhaps Thor was right…He needed this. Loki paused as he sensed something behind him, turning carefully. He gave a look of mild surprise as a panther walked out of the foggy dew and eyed him up for a moment, before purring loudly at him, walking by. It rubbed against his leg before vanishing back into the fog through a gap in the garden wall. Loki rested a hand on his hip, watching it go, looking satisfied that such a creature graced him with its presence.

  
“They’ll leave you alone, for the most part. Never harmed anyone as far as I know.” Clint’s voice came from his right.

Loki took a moment before turning his head towards Clint.

  
“They are lovely creatures. I am reminded of one like it when I was a child. She use to sleep in my bed when I became ill. Mother disapproved, however Isla was a great source of comfort for me.” Loki tilted his head, before he turned fully to Clint. “Have you come to mock me, or keep an eye on me?”

  
“Both.” Clint shrugged, dropping down from a tree, making his way towards Loki, standing a few feet, out of reach from him. “You’ve not told Thor about the attack of New York.”

  
“He was there, and there was nothing to tell.” Loki spread his hands, shrugging lightly.

  
“He doesn’t know about Thanos in your head, like you were in mine.” Clint huffed.

  
“No. I have not shared that with him. He knows about the scars, torture, and that is all. Nothing more I wish to share with him.” Loki said in a steely tone.  
“It could change somethings.” Clint offered.

  
Loki scowled at him. “What I did, I did of my own free will, Clint. To you, to the doctor, to everyone. That is how it must be seen. Motivation, before you ask why.” Loki held up his hand.

  
Clint frowned. “Motivation?”

  
Loki nodded, pacing away from him. “Thor is where he needs to be. It only took my betrayal.” He smiled bitterly, before softening, stopping in his tracks. “I am fine with my role in this.”

  
Clint growled moving quickly to Loki turning him around. “Idiot. You’ve got yourself alone in this mess.”

  
A rather undignified sound came from Loki as he was turned around, squinting down at Clint. He inhaled and pulled away. “And you want to make it all better?” Loki mocked, glaring at Clint. He shoved Clint away half-heartedly, causing Clint to stagger a bit. Loki’s features softened. “You have heart…Still.” Loki mused.

  
Clint glared at him. “I know, and you took advantage of it. Lot of people got hurt cause of me. Good people. I’m pissed at you Loki, I really properly am.”

  
“Then why have you not done something about it?” Loki countered mildly.

  
Clint sighed, grumbling. “Cause…maybe kicking you when you’re down isn’t the way to go about this. Cap thinks you need time. Something that won’t be helped if I pick fights with you.”

  
Loki blinked owlishly at him, working his face into a mild confused look, before grumbling softly. He was rather unused to people not rising to his taunts. “Your wife might pick the fight for you.” He mused.

  
“Laura and I are in agreement on this, though…you might be right.” Clint shrugged a bit. “Best to let her win.”

  
“I plan on it. I understand a partner’s wrath.” Loki hummed, going to sit on the stone wall, pressing his fingers into the moss to feel the texture. Soft and fuzzy. Like the carpet in the room.

  
Clint sat a foot away from him on the same wall, humming. “That’s right, you have kids. How many?” Clint had some vague, but strong memories he had been able to retain from Loki during the attack on New York.

His children had often been in the front. He wondered if Thanos had used Loki’s affection for his children against him…there was some sympathy, but it didn’t replace Clint’s intense dislike of Loki.

  
“Four. Three boys and one girl.” Loki smiled warmly at the thought of his children.

Clint thought he looked younger with such a warm smile on his face. This was the Loki Clint wish he had known.

  
Clint nodded after a moment, then asked: “Does….does Thor know?”

  
Loki paused. “…He knows of them, he does not know they are mine.” Loki muttered softly, shifting uncomfortably.

Clint gave him a look. “Explain.”

  
“They…are part of a prophecy, more or less. The end days for Asgard. They are said to bring it about.” Loki shifted a bit, looking weary. “I was going to arrange my life for theirs with Odin…Thor had other plans, as in caring for my welfare. If I had told him, I suppose I would not be here, rather, I would be in Asgard. Most likely serving as its Grand Mage. However, they would be alive.” Loki folded his arms across his chest.

  
Clint stared at him. “Well, shit.”

  
“Indeed.” Loki muttered. “Thor will kill them, to save Asgard. So… to stop their deaths, I would offer up my magic for their lives. Odin wins, Asgard is safe, and I have effectively built my own cage. I would not regret it; the lives of my children are worth it.”

  
“Could tell Thor.” Clint pointed out.

  
“And let him know he would be killing his kin-“ Loki stopped. “They are not even his kin. They are heirs to the wrong throne.” Loki tilted his head back as if he just realised it himself. He fell silent, a mournful look crossing his handsome features. “I have often wondered how much loss a man can take before he is broken…Even if he knows it is coming, and he knows he cannot stop it.”

  
“You can!” Clint snapped at him, reaching over to shake Loki’s shoulder. “Tell Thor! Tell him! He’d understand!”

  
“His duty is to Asgard, not to me or my kin.” Loki swatted Clint’s hand away.

  
“Give it a go!” Clint urged.

  
“Clint!” Loki huffed at him, shifting his body to face him. “Why does this matter to you? After everything I have done to you?” He demanded.

  
“Cause they’re still your children!” Clint growled at him. “Thor will care!”

  
Loki glared at him, opening his mouth to protest.

  
“What will I care about?” Thor’s voice rumbled like thunder over them.

  
Loki tensed, eyes widening for a moment. Clint saw fear pass over Loki’s eyes as they both turned towards Thor as he stalked his way towards them, an annoyed look on his face. Loki’s lips thinned into a line.

  
“Loki’s children.” Clint blurted out.

  
Another undignified sound came from Loki, who snapped his head towards Clint, glaring murder at him.

  
Thor paused as confusion worked its way over the annoyance, looking between Clint and Loki. “Children?” He questioned after a moment.

  
“He has four.” Clint continued as Loki stood, glaring at him.

“Stop.” Loki demanded in an icy tone, hands balling into tight fists.

  
“No, he needs to know.” Clint stood, licking his lower lip, scooting away from Loki.

  
“Four children?” Thor questioned, going to Loki, a worrying questioning look on his face. “Why do I not know about them? When did this happen?”

  
Loki was shaking in rage for a moment before composing himself. “…Centuries ago. When I was married to Sigyn.” He sighed.

  
Thor drew back for a moment, straightening up. “That…was some time ago, Loki.”

  
“I know.” Loki bowed his head, then spoke as if a waterfall of words had been turned on in him, rushing to speak. “She gave me four children. We hid them away so Odin would not know of them, nor her father. We were not ready to have them known to the world. Even now, they do not wish to be seen. Odin found out a few years after Sigyn died, after I went to Mother for help. I feared for them.”

  
“Why?” Thor questioned.

  
“Shifters are not considered citizens of Asgard. At least, that is the impression given to us by its people. Tricksters, monsters, unworthy, distrustful…just some of the kinder names I can think of given to my children and myself.” Loki growled at Thor.

  
Thor paused. “…What are their names?”

  
Loki shifted from one foot to another as a bird called somewhere in the woods.

  
“…Hella, Fenrir, Jörmungandr, and Sleipnir. Narfi did not make it to a year. We lost the child to sickness.” Loki hugged himself, not meeting Thor’s eyes.

  
Thor inhaled sharply, frowning. “The ones from the witch’s prophecy.”

  
“The very same.” Loki finally looked up at Thor. “You see why I kept this from you.”

  
“You should not have. This changes things, Loki.” Thor spoke gently.

  
“And what does it change, Thor? You not killing them?” Loki countered coldly.

  
“Yes. I will not kill your children.” Thor nodded, gripping Loki’s shoulder.

  
Loki groaned softly, rubbing his face with one hand, but didn’t move from Thor. He didn’t say anything for a moment, so Thor continued.

  
“I will find a way…I can work and speak with them. We can find a better way. I do not wish to cause you any more grief than you already have. You deserve happiness in your life once again, Loki.” Thor stepped into Loki’s space to hold him close, hugging him gently.

  
Loki shivered against Thor, shoulders sagging a bit as he reached out to hold onto him. “It was too much to hope for. After everything…I did not want to hope for nothing.” He mumbled. “So…”Loki pushed Thor away. “Forgive me when I do not believe you.”

  
Clint looked between them, watching Thor. Something clicked in his mind as he looked to Loki. He could push them over the barrier the two gods had built up between them. His acting skills as a spy could play well into this.

  
Clint groaned, rubbing his face. “God, Loki, you’re an idiot.”

  
Loki huffed softly, shaking his head. “I…”

  
“Shut up.” Clint grumbled, pulling Loki down by his collar to his eye level. “You’re an idiot, Thor will keep his word to you.”  
Loki’s eyes widen a bit, frowning at Clint, trying to pull back, however Clint tugged him forward into a firm kiss.

  
Thor and Loki both made a surprise sound, before Loki shoved Clint away.

  
“What in the Nine are you doing?!” Loki hissed, stepping away, startled.

  
“Madness…and proving something to Thor.” Clint shrugged. “See you.” He waved.

  
Loki and Thor stared after Clint as he walked away, heading back into the palace. An awkward silence fell between the two gods, before Thor turned to Loki, staring at him. Loki was still making faces after Clint, not entirely sure what had happened.

Thor suddenly reached out and grabbed Loki’s wrist, tugging him back towards the palace.

  
“Thor? What are you doing?” Loki asked, stumbling, looking up at him. “Stop…Thor?” He protested, Thor ignoring him. Loki tugged his arm to try and break free, grumbling up at Thor, unwillingly following Thor back into their room

  
“You are being childish and dangerously close to-…” Loki started to spew at Thor in a venomous tone, before he was shoved against a wall, Thor’s warm, luscious lips were on his.  
Odd sounds came from Loki as Thor’s hand became ensnared in his hair and tugged backwards to tilt Loki’s head up at a more desirable angle.

  
Loki was forced to twist his head away, gasping for air, his hands clinging to Thor’s arms tightly. Thor lowered his head to Loki’s shoulder, kissing the exposed flesh of Loki’s neck.

  
“Did you really get jealous over an archer who has no affections for me?” Loki asked breathlessly, no annoyance, no malice, a rather simple question from Loki.

  
“A bit. He proved his point well.” Thor rumbled at Loki gently, nuzzling his neck. “If I waited, you might be gone again. I am done waiting, Loki. I do not want to wait.”

  
Loki sighed, allowing Thor to hold him close. “You have better choices out there.” He spoke in a low tone as Thor’s hands explored his body.

  
“None has seen what you and I can do together. Thunder and ice...Us.” Thor mumbled not lifting his head as his hand gripped low on Loki’s hips.

  
Loki hummed, his body pressing up against Thor’s. “The Mountain Giant…”

  
“Our first battle without Father.” Thor nodded. “It nearly killed us, if it had not been for your magic.”

  
“Your Hammer sang to you then, when the storm came.”

  
“The one you called. Mjolnir sang to me when you brought the snow storm to hide us. I heard her call for the first time through you.” Thor acknowledged, sliding a hand into Loki’s trousers.

  
Loki’s breath hitched slightly as the sensation of calloused hands roamed low over his navel, tracing the outline of his cock. He wrapped his arms around Thor, before tilting his head up to Thor’s ear, whispering.

  
“Get me in bed, Thor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simplified Loki's family tree a bit, down to one mother. I do understand it's way more complex in some stories. As this is more of a divergence within the Marvel Universe, some liberties were taken. This is simply how I wish to tell this story.


	6. Two Gods and a bed

Thor withdrew his hand from Loki’s trousers and cupped Loki’s thighs to host him up and hold him close to his body as he turned to cross the room back towards the bed. The smaller man cupped Thor’s cheek, kissing along his jawline. Thor nuzzled into the kisses, before sitting down on the bed, adjusting Loki’s legs to rest on either side of his thighs. Loki paused, drawing his head back, giving Thor a rather curious look, as if perplexed he wasn’t directly on the bed yet. Silence stretched between Thor and Loki as a large hand reached up to run through Loki’s hair. The raven haired man shook his head slightly, leaning into Thor’s hand.

“Are you this gentle with everyone you bed?” Loki asked in a low tone.

“No.” Thor confessed gently. “I usually do not lay on my back for anyone. I had considered Stark among those I would be willing to do so for.”

A soft red flush crossed Loki’s pale cheeks as he stared at Thor for a moment, imagining it. His hands gripped Thor’s arms a bit tighter, before relaxing, clearing his throat.

Thor gave a low chuckle, leaning forward to kiss Loki’s shoulder. “You have thought of it as well?” Thor asked.

“I have. If things were different, I would have liked to learn from him. His magic is…appealing.” Loki confessed, rubbing a thumb over the back of Thor’s neck.

“His science.” Thor clarified.

“That. This world’s magic. This science is appealing to me. It is a marvel to behold.” Loki hummed softly, wonder dancing across his features as he thought on the world's sciences. 

Thor smiled, leaning forward to kiss Loki, cupping his cheek as his other hand ventured downwards to feel along the front of Loki’s trousers. Loki’s hand stopped him, then ran up his chest to shove Thor backwards on the bed.

“I am in charge.” Loki growled in a low tone, leaning over Thor, his hair falling forward.

Thor nodded eagerly, watching Loki’s lean form shift off of him, trailing a light hand over his front of his trousers. Loki unlaced the strings, easing Thor’s half hard cock out, weighing it in his hand. Thor was rather large, almost the full length of Loki’s hand. His eyes dropped a bit, flicking his gaze up at the golden god on the bed. A soft rosy flush had spread across Thor’s cheeks as Loki’s hand toyed with his cock, before he moved away.

“Stay put.” Loki ordered, dropping his own trousers, but left his shirt on. He didn’t want Thor’s pitying look about his scars as he rode upon him…Loki just wanted a good fuck.

He climbed back on top of Thor, pausing, thinking for a moment. He cursed softly, glaring down at Thor as he leaned over him.

“You’re too big to take in dry.” Loki rumbled in a low tone that caused shivers to roll up Thor’s back.

Thor reached up and touched Loki’s face gently, before gripping his arms to move him to the bed. He sat up, kicking off his boots and trousers, before venturing to the bathroom. Loki squinted after him from his skewed kneeling place upon the sheets. Thor returned a short while later, tossing a bottle to Loki.

“Stark has some in his bath room…I figured it might be true here. It must be part of Midgardian culture to have oils in a bathroom.” Thor gestured to the bottle, answering Loki’s curious raised eyebrow.

“Hmhm…”Loki nodded, looking the bottle over. “It is not made of glass…or pottery.” He looked momentarily confused before Thor ventured over taking the bottle from him.

“Plastic…or something like that.” Thor nodded, his large hand pressed against Loki’s chest, tilting him back a bit.

Loki resisted a bit, but leaned back against his elbows as Thor poured oil onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the oil up. Gently, Thor gripped Loki’s thigh to spread him apart, then press an oiled finger into Loki’s warm body. A soft moan came from Loki as he tilted his head away. Thor stopped, pulling his hand away, causing Loki to look up at him, blinking slowly. Loki had been willing to give up his control just to have Thor in him already. His cock had perked up with interest, as he spread his legs a bit further apart.

“You should have this control.” Thor murmured softly as he handed Loki the oil bottle back, laying on the bed beside him. Loki’s eyes became focused for a moment, glancing between the bottle and Thor, before leaning over and kissed Thor’s temple.  
Loki smiled, something warm blooming in his chest at Thor's offer.

“Thank you, Thor.” He whispered softly. “You have grown so much…A worthy King indeed.”

Thor gave a small smile, watching Loki move away from him, pouring the oil on top of Thor’s prick, then stroked him to full hardness. Loki seemed satisfied with his work, leaning over Thor. He study him for a moment, before straddling Thor’s waist then easing himself down onto Thor’s prick, his eyes fluttering closed, a warm pink colour bloomed over. Thor watched as Loki’s lips parted in a silent moan, taking his full length slowly. The smaller man’s body hunched forward, pressing his hands into Thor’s chest to steady himself as he trembled above the golden god. Thor wanted nothing more than to shove his hips upwards into Loki’s warm body, however restrained himself, not wanting to rush the delicate moment. Having Loki even come this far, to become this vulnerable with him was remarkable in itself.

Thor tilted his head back, groaning softly, running his hands up Loki’s legs, holding them lightly as Loki adjusted to Thor’s large girth. The Trickster looked downright sinful as he bit his red lip, his head tilting to one side with hair falling across his face. Then he started to move, rolling his hips against Thor’s body, pulling a stream of moans from Thor. Loki’s eyes snapped open as he stared down at Thor, his chest rising a bit harder as he pulled himself almost all the way off of Thor, sliding himself back down harder. A soft grunt came from Thor as his eyes found Loki’s. A shiver of anticipation rolled through the smaller god as Thor’s eyes became brighter, the blue electrified. A coy smile crossed Loki’s face as he rocked slowly, holding Thor’s gaze as he pulled the large hands on his thighs up to his waist.

“Fuck me, Thor…I give that to you.” Loki whispered in a thick tone.

Thor growled, shifting upwards to sit up, pulling Loki into a deep kiss, jerking his hips sharply upwards. He plunged his prick upwards into the waiting warmth of Loki’s body. Loki tore his head upwards, gasping for air, his body writhing against the muscles underneath him. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s body, thrusting his hips upwards as soft gasps came from Loki. Slender hands reached up to grip Thor’s shoulders as Loki rolled his hips against Thor’s. Pleasure jolted through Loki’s body with each thrust, causing him to lose his rhythm, wanting the large cock to brush over the sensitive spot in him. A cry of pleasure from Loki caused Thor to reach up to grip Loki’s hair, forcing the Trickster to look at him. The green eyes widen as they stared at Thor as the golden god picked up his pace. Loki’s cock rubbed against their bodies, bobbing and jumping with each brush. White pearls of cum pooled and smeared over Loki’s cock as it became engorged and strained. It demanded attention and Loki helpless to alleviate the pressure. He couldn’t pull away from Thor’s eyes. Thor’s were lust filled, crackling with light and power as they bore into Loki’s soul. He didn’t want to look away from such raw power; it was beautiful beyond words.

Suddenly the world tipped and Loki found his back on the bed, Thor shifting his body upwards to pound into Loki without reservation. Both of the strong muscled arms wrapped around Loki’s waist to hold him in place as Thor ground into Loki’s tight hole. Soaring cries of pleasure came from Loki as his hips jerked up around Thor, trembling, feeling a deep pool of warmth collect around his navel. A slender hand reached up over his head, gripping the sheets tightly, wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist to pull him in tighter. Thor’s grunts echoed Loki’s cries of pleasure, sweat drenching their bodies as Thor started to stutter, losing his hard rhythm.

“Thor-!” Loki’s spare hand reached up to try to stroke over his aching cock, Thor’s hand met it in the air, pinning it down to the bed, leaning close to the Trickster’s ear as he fucked him.

“Come for me Loki.” Thor’s voice was gravely as he spoke lowly, snapping his hips forward. “Come on my prick alone.”

Loki whimpered, trembling as Thor ground his hips into him, the heat threatening to spill over with Thor’s relentless thrusting over the sensitive spot in him. Loki gave himself over to the feeling, opening his mouth in a silent scream, orgasming violently. His body bowed upwards, his cum spilling over Thor and himself as his body rutted against Thor a few more times before he felt Thor spill into him, growling loudly next to his ear. A few more lazy thrusts left Loki trembling in the aftershock, panting, still gripping on to the now torn sheets with his free hand.

Thor’s chest heaved and Loki could feel his heart racing as he shifted to lay down beside the slender man, easing himself out gently as he could. Loki hissed in discomfort, grumbling softly at Thor as his eyes fluttered closed. As he lay panting, he felt Thor rise from the bed, and headed into the bathroom. The water came on and then turned off after a moment before Thor’s weight returned to the bed. The cool cloth was jarring enough for Loki to open his eyes, watching Thor gently clean him up, before tending to himself. Loki rolled on his side as Thor laid down beside him, tossing the cloth to one side, then pulled the loose bed blanket over them.

Thor reached over to stroke Loki’s cheek with the back of his hand lightly, humming softly as his eyes started to close. Heavy with exhaustion, Thor pressed his head to Loki’s, draping an arm over his waist. Loki watched Thor’s eyes close, the electric blue colour vanishing beneath heavy eyelids. Loki curled up against the firm warm body, allowing himself to be held against Thor’s body as he drifted off to sleep. For once, Loki felt secure, safe, and dare he say, happy. A quiet moment where only he and Thor existed apart from the weary world. It was all Loki could hope for.


	7. The Great Tree and the Trickster

Loki woke to rain hitting the windows, rolling over to watch the grey haze outside. The fog from the jungle seemed to be easing off a bit, but not by much. Loki sat up, flinching a bit, feeling delightfully sore all over. He glanced to Thor still snoozing beside him, before reaching over to pull the covers over the golden tone body. Thor rarely seemed bothered in his sleep; Loki always found it endearing. With a soft grunt of pain, Loki rose to clean himself up in the bathroom. Sweeping his hair up in a hair tie, he found a new pair of clothes, heading towards the window and opened it. He had left the boots behind, figuring he could wander around barefoot.  He glanced to Thor, making sure he didn’t wake before proceeding. The cool breeze swept in as Loki stepped out, closing the window behind him as he ventured to a sheltered area provided by some trees to sit and enjoy the rain. Leaning back against the tree, pulling his knees up to his chest as he watched the rain against the stone of the walkways, wall, and leaves around him. He felt at ease as the grey started to shift more towards the twilight hours, slowly growing dark. Loki watched as some solar lights flickered on, wondering for a moment what kind of magic made them do so. He would have to ask Clint the next time they met…or even the righteous Captain. The good man seemed willing to give him a chance; must be because of the dark haired man…the one with troubled eyes. Loki couldn’t recall his name. He shook his head, wanting to enjoy his peace and quiet for a while before the darkness pressed him to head back inside.

 Loki inhaled the air, feeling invigorated as he stood, and going to head back to the room, the soft mossy ground squishing a bit beneath his feet. Something shifted in the air, tingling over Loki’s skin, causing the Trickster to stop in his tracks, turning towards the courtyard as lighting streaked across the sky. As a low roll of thunder echoed across the land, Loki saw a vision of Yggdrasil in the distance, parting the fog and rain like a great beacon. He was faintly aware of the magical collar around his neck starting to glow as he stepped away from the mossy ground to the stone path. The ground beneath his feet shifted from cobble stone, to smooth flat flag stone, then to obsidian as he ventured towards the garden wall. As Loki stopped a food from the wall, it fell away, and the path to Yggdrasil was open to him. Whispers rose around him as the Great Tree loomed closer, the choice so obviously forward. Ignoring the burning sensation growing at an alarming rate around his neck, Loki stepped forward towards the Tree as four shadowy figures made of smoke rose up around him, barring his path. The Trickster stopped, shifting his focus to the smoky forms in front of him as the whispers grew louder. Yggdrasil withdrew, becoming more distant as the smoky forms pulled him away. He caught a glimpse of something in one of the branches of Yggdrasil’s branches. The branch that held Midgard had a shining gem on it…one Loki knew well. As he reached out towards it the burning sensation around his neck started to blister his skin, causing Loki to jerk backwards. The smoky shadows pushed him back, causing him to fall, and as he did he saw bright electric blue eyes dance in front of his before the grey mist swallowed him whole.

The cold wet ground beneath him, and rain hitting his face jarred Loki. It was completely dark outside now. A sudden painful sensation around his neck had him screaming in agony, his body curling inwards as he clawed at the blistered scorched ring on his neck. Loki agonised over his wounds, rolling on the ground for a moment, before forcing himself upward, staggering to his feet. A healer…surely this world had healers. The giant green brute was one in his smaller form, so there had to be others. Loki stumbled his way towards his room, shoving the window open and spilling inwards without much grace.  

Where the hell was Thor? Loki noted the lack of golden radiance in the room and the bathroom empty. He frowned, rubbing his face as he shivered, unsure what his body was reacting to. Pain or fear. Loki made his way to the door, jerking it open, stumbling out as he peered around the halls. The Captain’s room was a few doors down…he could go to him for help. Loki leaned against the wall outside his door, drawing himself up the best he could, before making his way towards the Captain’s room, using the wall for support. The pain radiated through his entire body with each step; Loki cursed Odin under his breath as he forced himself towards the door he recalled Thor had brought him from. Loki eventually got there, banging his hand against the door, before sliding to the floor to bring trembling hands against the tender flesh. He closed his eyes, breathing a bit harshly, then grunted as the door opened behind him and he fell through the door, peering up at Bucky with annoyance from the floor.

  
Bucky stared down at him, frowning. “Yeah?” He asked.

  
“Could you summon a healer?” Loki asked in a pinched tone. “The others of your group as well.” Loki sat up with some effort, then stood.

  
“…Sure. Sit on the sofa.” Bucky stepped aside, and motioned to the couch as he went over to a phone and dialled a few numbers. He spoke to someone in a low tone, then hung up.

  
Bucky vanished into the back room, calling to Steve as Loki sat on the sofa, flinching a bit. Steve came out, drying his hands on a towel, frowning at Loki as he went to stand across from him.

  
“What happened?” Steve demanded.

  
“Magic. I will explain it when your comrades arrive. It needs to be addressed to the whole, rather than a few.” Loki looked up at Steve. “You do not have to trust me, however, I have no reason to lie to you here.”

  
Steve nodded as Bucky came back, his silver arm attached to his shoulder now. He had medical supplies in one hand and a clean cloth in the other as he sat down next to Loki, reaching up to tend to the wounds around Loki’s neck.

  
“These are pretty bad burns…Why is the skin blue?” Bucky asked as he dabbed a cool cloth to the wounds, cleaning them the best he could before applying healing balm on the sore skin.

  
“Odin’s magic must have consumed the illusion magic place on me. I am Jotun…a Frost Giant, by birth. Odin disguised me as an Asgardian as a babe to…use me later on. To unite two warring worlds. The ring around my neck went at that magic, because it could not consume or stunt my magic any further.” Loki frowned, letting Bucky tend to him.

  
Steve opened his mouth to say something, but there came a sharp knock on the door. Clustered around the entrance way was Clint, Wanda, Sam, Scott, Thor, and T’Challa. Steve inhaled, looking to Bucky, who nodded a bit.

  
“Come in.” Steve motioned. “We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

  
Behind the group was a doctor, who bustled in to look at Loki’s neck, muttering to Bucky how well he had done, then took over to finish, wrapping a clean gauze wrap around the tender skin, then left. Thor frowned at Loki.

  
“What happened?” He demanded.

  
“I had a vision from Yggdrasil. A great deal of magic used against me…Odin’s precautions to stop my magic nearly killed me…someone knows how to use it against me, and against the ward. For a message.” Loki kept his eyes on Thor.  The Golden God looked a bit too tense as Loki spoke.There was silence as Thor’s face became worried. Shifting from one foot to another, his rolled his shoulder a bit.

  
“What was the vision?” Thor asked.

“The Great Tree was holding Midgard in her branches…on it glinted a stone. The Resurrection Stone. I was prevented from touching it, as my place was not to be it wielder, but rather the observer, the fighter, the messenger, and the Trickster.” Loki shivered a bit, feeling the bandages with his fingertips. “The one to have it, to save Midgard, to restore it, would be you, Thor. The Stone is here…we simply have to find it…keep it safe until Thanos comes.” Loki spoke plainly, sitting back.

  
Thor inhaled sharply, pulling himself up straighter as the others exchanged looks.

  
“Thanos is coming here?” Sam asked.

  
“That much was obvious a long time ago.” Loki muttered, then nodded. “Yes…its part of his…conquest. The Great Tree wishes Midgard to live on, so…she has given me a vision. One that nearly killed me, however…one nonetheless.”

  
“Why the Stone? Why does Thor need to use it?” Steve asked.

  
“Unless you are the Thunderer, Steve Rogers, Yggdrasil has no use for you. You do not create, build, or shape. Thor and his Hammer do.” Loki shot at him, giving him a hard look.

  
Bucky growled softly, glaring at Loki as he went to stand beside Steve, stroking his arm gently to soothe him.

  
Loki sighed and stood. “We will need a Builder when Midgard is gone…someone who has fashioned great things…Yggdrasil has chosen Thor to bring everything back…to make it better. This is simply the vision I have had, nothing more.”

  
He regarded the group in front of him. “We will need fighters, warriors, and brave people for this fight…but afterwards…we will need a builder. I cannot think of a better person to restore Midgard, than Thor…his love for this place, for you, is great.”

  
Another silence stretched between them before Scott spoke up.

  
“How long we have?” He huffed softly.

  
“A few years, I believe. The interpretation of Time has never been my strength in visions.” Loki shrugged. “…That is all I know.” He spread his hands before him, before looking down at the carpet. His head hurt and he wanted to go back to bed.  
  
Thor nodded. “Then we should prepare…hunt for the Resurrection Stone while we have time. Mend our follies with each other…unite the Avengers once again.”

  
Steve squirmed a bit, then nodded. “I’ll start that process…but it will be a…really long one. Tony won’t like we have Loki here.”  
  
“He won’t like a lot of things, but he needs to grow up.” Bucky muttered softly. “This is bigger than him or us.”

  
Loki sat back down. “Good…You understand the gravity of it. Is there a library I can use? I can find the information we need in locating the Stone.”

  
“There is one on the South Wing. It is yours to use.” T’Challa nodded to Loki. “I’ll focus on my people…Steve, bridging things between you and Stark…Here would be fine. We must make every effort we can.”

  
“How do we know Loki isn’t lying?” Clint pipped up, glaring at the Trickster.

  
Loki raised an eyebrow at Clint, opening his mouth to speak.

  
“A vision from Yggdrasil cannot be spoken falsely. To even attempt to do so would cause Loki great harm.” Thor spoke up. “It is taboo to do so…He has also had visions like this in Asgard. He speaks honestly.”

  
Clint raised an eyebrow, then nodded. “Alllllll right.” He groaned, and muttered something about needing a drink as he headed out of the room.

  
Loki stood, glancing at the others. “Do with the information as you will.” He shrugged, following Clint out, Thor in tow.

  
He made his way back towards his room, the pain having subsided by now. Thor caught up with him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The light from the halls deepened the shadows between them as Loki turned around to look up at him.

  
“You did not have to tell us this.” Thor spoke in low tone. "I am glad you did. They will come to trust you more because of this...A step forward."  
  
“…I know. I have become interested in this world. Who knew kidnapping would be so…enlightening?” Loki gave a half-hearted shrug, before sighing. “If I am to be stuck here, then…I might as well play the role I was going to have before. Your Advisor. I would like that, even now. To be by the side of a good and great King.”  
  
Loki paused at the thought and nodded. "I believe...that is what I want. Not to be used for any political gain, not to be used because of what I am. I want to be your advisor. More than anything."

  
Thor’s cheeks dusted with a soft pink colour as he smiled, squeezing Loki’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He murmured softly.

  
Loki bowed his head, turned, heading towards the room. “I would like to see the warriors here train as my payment for my service.” He called over his shoulder.

  
Thor grinned and followed him into the room. “I would like that as well. A training battle!”

  
“I would love to see their Shield Maidens put you down.” Loki hummed as Thor grinned, kissing Loki’s cheek as he shut the door behind him.


	8. A Jotun Understands himself.

 

“Keep your centre…focus here.” Loki batted his abs, crouching before one of Barton’s children, Lila. “Focus it…you’re getting there.” Loki shifted, pointing to the target in front of them. “Good grip on the hilt, and strike downwards.” He instructed, standing to get out of the way.

  
Loki rubbed a thumb across his bottom lip as Lila follow his instructions, striking the dummy well. Her grip could be a bit better, but in time. Loki nodded his approval before glancing to the other two: Cooper and Nathaniel. He hummed, going over to pull an arrow shaft from Nathaniel’s mouth, shaking his head, glancing to Cooper.

  
“You are supposed to be watching him while your sister trains. I do not think shafts are good for babes.” Loki raised an eyebrow as Cooper fussed at him, looking guilty.

  
“He has Dad’s all the time!” Cooper protested, then stood, gathering up his training bow. “Can it be my turn now, Loki?” He asked as Loki gathered the small toddler into his arms, taking the arrow from Nathaniel gently.

  
“Naturally. Lila will be practicing her down swings. A reputation of 10, then rest, then 10, Lila.” Loki called, then switched back to Cooper, motioning towards the range target areas. 

  
Loki helped Cooper with his stance, correcting his arms gently then nodded. “Go on.”

  
Cooper fired the arrow and huffed as it hit, off centre. Cooper seemed a bit discouraged, until Loki handed him another arrow.

  
“Thor could not call his Hammer until he was well into his adult years…you will have a considerable edge over him if you keep trying.” Loki gave a small smile as Cooper lit up and kept at it; his next shot closer to the center. 

  
Loki moderated there training for a while, before calling them in for a break. Nathaniel blew spit bubbles at a very amused Loki as the other two chatted, excited that they could train, practice even! Loki was good with them, patient, and understanding. The children would often bother him for training lessons when the others didn't want to play. Laura was slow to the idea of letting Loki any where near them, and Clint nearly outright refused for a while.  It had taken Loki two months to get to his point.

The wounds around his neck had healed, but the blue ring of skin where Odin’s magical seal was seemed to be taken much longer to recover. That was curious to Loki…why would it do that? The seal also seemed weaker…Loki had to ponder it more. Right now, Wakanda was getting ready for the rest of the Avengers, taking things slow because T’Challa did not want a repeat the battle at the airport. Steve did not want Bucky to be hurt, and Thor had a lot of catching up to do.   
Loki looked up when Wanda came in and offered a small smile to him.

  
“Clint wants them to come home now.” She spoke in a low tone, eyes sliding from Loki’s gaze.

  
From what Loki understood, what happened to Wanda was rather unforgivable in his eyes…He wanted to boost her magical gifts again…let her know there was no shame in her power. Wanda didn’t want to hear any of it. Slow process…

  
“Children, go on.” Loki instructed the children as they protested, wanting to train more, going over to Wanda, handing Nathaniel to her. “They did well today…practice takes time. They have great gifts.”

  
Wanda nodded, turning once she had the toddler settled in her arms, ushering Cooper and Lila out quickly as they turned their chatter on Wanda, leaving Loki alone in the training room.  He sat back down inhaling as he ran his fingers over his neck, feeling the contrast of warm and cool skin, closing his eyes as he thought for a moment.

The sun washed through the training room, catching the glint of dust as it scattered around, unbothered with the lone occupant. Loki’s hair was swept up in a messy knot on the top of his head; the heat of the land was unbearable when the fog wasn’t there. Loki hated the weather, but he felt safe here…The nightmares were less, and his sessions with Sam were rough at first, but tapered into some sort of understanding. Loki felt the anger ease from himself, giving way to sadness, and gradually acceptance. The visions ceased as well. He missed the sight of his mother terribly, however his mind seemed lighter now. Perhaps he was on the way to recovery.

  
“Hey.” Bucky’s voice cut through his thoughts, causing Loki to blink as the large man that was suddenly in front of him.

“Bucky.” Loki spoke smoothly, eyeing him over, glancing behind him for the Captain.

  
“He’s not here.” Bucky muttered, shrugging in his tank top.

  
“Have you lost your shadow as well?” Loki mused.

  
“I don’t see Steve like that. Not anymore. You still think of Thor like that?” Bucky asked, cocking his hip slightly as he wrapped his flesh hand up in taped to train. 

  
“Yes…and no. This is the longest he’s left me alone without checking on me. I think he feels secure in the fact I have not broken my collar yet.” Loki hummed, standing going to make his way past Bucky.

  
“Yet?” Bucky questioned, turning to stare after Loki.

  
Loki turned to Bucky. “Odin has played my inner nature against my vanity, I believe. I have yet to test it…however, I will spare you from the pain I will experience.”

  
Bucky’s brow furrowed a bit, staring at Loki. “Why?” He demanded shortly.

  
The Trickster moved into Bucky’s space. Dangerous green eyes stared up at him, before Loki leaned close and whispered softly.

  
“You have seen too much pain in this lifetime. I will not be the one to let you see mine. You carry so much guilt in your soul, Bucky…You are loved by a righteous and good man. In time, Stark will understand.” Loki moved away, turning to leave.

  
Bucky grabbed him and turned him around, growling. “How do you know?” He demanded in a low tone.

  
“How do I know Stark will understand? Because he is a great man...almost good. He was wounded by Steven, and is in recovery. Thor was  much the same way. As for the guilt. It is written on your face. Written on your skin, scars, posture…Wounded men can be seen when they allow it…Men who went through hell are radiant like the stars. I see you, Bucky.” Loki reached up to touch his face gently. “I see you and know your pain.”

  
Bucky stared at him, shoving him away, taking a step back for a moment. He was breathing hard, turning away from Loki, shaking his head. “Stay the fuck out of my head!” Bucky snapped.

  
Loki watched him. “Forgive me.” He spoke after a moment. “I did not mean to offend. It is simply what I see."

  
Bucky snorted, glaring at him. “Fuck you.” His shoulders hunched, pulling back into himself a bit.

  
“There is no shame in what happened to you.” Loki spoke patiently.

  
“And what about you? You have fucking scars all over your body. You’re not ashamed?” Bucky snapped back. “After everything?”

Loki has slowly come to terms with showing his body more. The scars on his legs and arms were obvious and he could not hide them in the heat. The Avengers and the guards were curious, but let it be. Some of the women of T'Challa's Kingsguard had expressed admiration for them and even showed off a few of their own, wearing them proudly. Loki had to credit the Kingsguard for giving him a greater understanding of himself and the weight he carried. Some had become close friends to Loki, giving him a chance to express himself in the security of their kinship.

   
Loki was silent. “I have no shame, and I have been given no shame by others. These scars elevated a boy into a man, a man into a king, and worthy of Asgard. I was able to protect my children, provide them a better chance than they previously had. I have no shame, Bucky, in what happened to me. Torture breaks us…but how we stumble out of that darkness into the light, defines us.” Loki’s tone was calm.

  
“It ruined me.” Bucky mumbled, rubbing his face with his flesh hand.

  
“It ruins us all.” Loki stepped close, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Your light just happens to be Steven Rogers.”

  
Bucky glanced to Loki, then nodded. “Yeah…what about you? What’s your light? Thor?”

  
Loki cocked his head to one side and shrugged. “I have many lights. I just refuse to follow the obvious ones. My salvation will be granted to me by myself…no other. That is what I have chosen.”

  
Bucky frowned. “Your magic?”

  
“I will discover it again. I refuse to be lesser than what I was.” Loki hummed. “I believe that is the trick though…I am working on it.” He shrugged, moving his hand. “Pardon me…I must leave. The library has some books I am rather curious about. Something about a boy wizard.”

  
Bucky waved a bit, watching Loki go, leaving the practice room. Bucky felt shaken…exposed. A man who read him as well as Steve bothered him. Loki wanted to tap into his magical gifts again; Bucky had to tell Steve. With a huff, Bucky hurried out, to locate the Captain.

Loki went out to the garden, avoiding the library on purpose, guessing the weary soldier would go tell the righteous captain and he would only have a few moments more to himself. Loki felt oddly satisfied in his toying with Bucky as he eased himself against a tree to meditate. Thor would come as well. A lovely chaotic mess in the moment of peace felt normal. He inhaled the fresh air, ignoring the heat outside for a moment, before grumbling about it. Midgard was far too hot for his liking. Closing his eyes, he listened for the boisterous yells and complaints from the palace. He didn’t have to wait long. Thor’s voice could be heard, thunderous as always, and the Captain’s calm, but firm tonality as they hurried out and found Loki under the tree

.  
“What did Bucky mean by you and your magic?” Thor demanded.

Steve stared at Loki, coiled tight, watching the god open his eyes in amusement. He seemed poised to attack.

  
“Thor, Steven. Welcome to my shade. It is far too hot to argue out here.” Loki stood, dusting himself off. “He meant I would attempt to break the seal Odin has so generously put on me once I have found out how.” Loki waved his hand, heading inside the two large men in tow.

  
“And have you figured it out? How to break the seal?” Steve demanded.

  
“I believe I have.” Loki stopped, and turned to them, pleased he was in the cool air of the palace once again. “Here is the trick…Odin thinks I will not do it. In order to do so, I would have to become the very thing I hate…loath beyond all else.”

  
“A Jotun.” Thor concluded, drawing himself up a bit.

  
Loki snapped his fingers and pointed to Thor. “Very good! A frost giant…Murderous, blue skinned bastards…At least the story Odin told us goes like that. I am already halfway there. Murderous bastard…Just need the blue skin.” Loki’s tone became deeply sarcastic as he rolled his eyes.

  
Thor started to protest, but Loki held up his hand to stop him.

  
“Let us be honest, Thor, Steven…If I wanted to gain my magic back right now, would you be able to stop me?” Loki asked.

  
Steve thought for a moment. “No. You only really gave in before in New York, because you wanted to. I am betting that even when you were cornered in Stark’s tower, you could have taken us with ease. I never quite figured out until recently why you did that.”

  
“It was to escape Thanos fully. Your green rage beast knocked some sense into me. I only wished the exploding arrow in my face had allowed that.” Loki folded his arms over his chest, humming softly. “The outcome in New York would have been different.”

  
Thor squinted at him. “Would it have?”

  
“Yes. I would not have stabbed you.” Loki tilted his head at Thor.

  
Steve stared at Loki and snorted softly, shaking his head. “Well, at least that would have been different.” He said in a mild tone.

  
Loki smiled a bit and nodded.

  
“…When I do access my magic, I swear to you and the Norns, I will aid you…not hinder you.” Loki made a gesture over his heart. “There is no stopping me on this, unless you wish to throw me back to Asgard.” He turned to Thor, frowning.

  
Thor frowned, then sighed. “You have sworn to the Norns…break it, and the Heavens will smite you. I cannot stop you, if you have a way to your magic, but I will ask you not to try, as fruitless as it is.” Thor placed a hand on his hip, looking mildly annoyed.

  
“At least you are learning, Thor.” Loki smiled, almost fondly.

  
Steve huffed. “Can you do it now? Change now?”

  
Loki looked surprised, drawing a similar look from Thor. Loki looked between Thor and Steve, looking utterly baffled.

  
“You…of all people, want this to happen now?” Loki asked. "That is a bit reckless of you."

  
“I want to know the effect, how long it takes, what you look like…your magic is dangerous, Loki. I want to prepare for it better.” Steve frowned at him.

  
Loki blinked, heaving a sigh as he thought. “Yes, might as well give it a go.”

  
Thor shook his head. “Really? I…do not support this idea.”

  
“See it to prevent it.” Steve offered Thor.

  
Thor shook his head, still not liking the idea. Loki sighed, throwing up his hands.

  
“Come…I will…privy you to a secret I have kept.” Loki grumbled, going to a large empty room T’Challa reserved for dances, dinner parties, and other formal standing events.   
Loki patted his pockets, grumbling about a pen, then pulled out some chalk stone he kept in his pocket. He knelt and started to draw on the shiny marbled ground as Thor and Steve watched, curious. Loki grumbled a bit more before he stood.

  
“There. A containment circle.” Loki tucked the chalk stone into his pocket, gesturing to his work. “It will keep my magic contained in this circle until you unleash me. Just scrub it with your foot.” Loki waved Thor off before he questioned how.

  
“You…would do this for us?” Thor asked, cautious.

  
Loki huffed at him, then nodded. “We are getting me better, are we not?”

  
“It’s only been two months.” Steve pointed out. “What do you want?”

  
“To use my magic more openly. To be of use on my own terms. I share this secret with you…it works on smaller scales.” Loki eyed Steve. “You could remake it if you want. I know you draw well enough to redraw this on paper or on my persons should you wish.”

  
Steve raised an eyebrow, then nodded. “Alright…Yeah, you’re right.”

  
Loki make a gesture as if it were obvious then rolled his eyes as he stood in the middle of the circle and ran a hand through his hair, thoughtful.

  
“…Right.” Loki muttered, touching the blue ring of flesh around his neck. A grimace of pain crossed his face as the golden ring sparked around his neck.

  
Thor stepped forward, only to have Steve stop him, looking concerned for Loki as the look of pain spread. It caused Loki to hunch over a bit, as the blue colour washed over his body from his neck. Black horns grew from his forehead, and curved around the crown of his head and over his ears slightly as Loki stood back up, glaring at the floor with red eyes, touching some raised lines on his skin with mild curiosity. He looked at his hands as the golden ring around his neck faded away, unable to draw power from the illusionary magic Loki used to hide his Jotun nature; the very same magic Odin had placed on him as a babe.   
Steve stared at Loki, looking to Thor who had become still as he looked Loki over with apprehension. Loki however, looked triumphant.

  
“Odin thought my vanity would keep me from reverting to my natural self. The All-Father forgets I am relentless.” Loki chortled softly, lowering his hands. “And I am not to be contained. Ironic….hush.” He shot at Steve and Thor, knowing the situation he was in.

  
Steve recovered first. “You…can do magic now?” He asked carefully.

  
Loki held up his hand as an apple appeared in it. “Indeed. I feel…complete again…whole.” He looked entirely pleased he had solved Odin’s riddle placed upon him.

  
Thor moved forward suddenly, stepping into the circle with Loki, reaching up to cup his face.

  
“Wait-!” Loki fussed, stepping back. “I am not sure if I would give you Frost Burn like this. I am Jotun, wholly and completely…”

 

Loki fussed and thought for a moment, running his hands over his arms lightly, then nodded. “Try now…I have warmed my skin so not to harm.”

  
Thor nodded,  touching Loki’s skin gently and smiled. “Cool…but not harmful.” He spoke softly, stepping close to wrap his arm around Loki’s waist to hold him against his broad body.

  
“You look beautiful.” Thor muttered softly, nosing the top of Loki’s head, stroking his cheek. “Lovely, wild, you.”

  
Loki went still for a moment, before leaning into Thor’s arms, resting his head against the firm chest of Thor, smiling softly.

  
“Thank you.” Loki whispered softly.


	9. Trust of an Archer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, mainly focused on Clint and Loki. I would like to thank those who leave comments on my work. Its rather encouraging, and I welcome it wholeheartedly.

The next day arrived with little event aside from a panther startling Sam at breakfast. The early morning sun washed across the floors of the sitting area and halls Clint and a few others were sitting in, relaxing, chatting softly with one another. Loki came into view, wearing much more formal clothes, still short sleeved, as per custom of the season. Clint watched Loki from his seat in a lounge area of the palace, now a deep blue colour, greet one of T’Challa’s female Kingsguard with an overly familiar nuzzle to the head. Loki laughed richly, turning his hands over so she could see the deep tones of violet, indigo, and silvery blue for the lines that graced his features. Her mahogany skin against Loki’s was eye catching, beautiful in its contrast as she traced her fingers over the Trickster’s new pigment. She even touched his horns, muttering something about how Loki was even more of a bull now, drawing another chuckle from the taller man. Loki stepped closer, tilting his head down to talk quietly with her, cupping his hands. He grinned as a silver bird formed, flitting and chirping softly at them. He caught the bird lightly, placing it on the woman’s shoulder lightly. His features softened as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, muttering something that caused the guard’s eyes to glisten a bit as she nodded. Loki stroked her face before moving away, hands clasped behind his back, head bowed in thought as he walked slowly down the hall, leaving the guard to her duty.

Clint wrinkled his nose at Loki, before standing up from his seat, going to catch up with the Trickster.

“Nyra is recovering from the loss of her child. He slipped and fell, hurting himself. I was comforting her, if that is what you were wondering.” Loki spoke quietly as if he didn’t want to disturb the peace of the hallway. He pushed stray bits of hair behind his ear, Clint's eyes tracking his movement. 

“…I didn’t know.” Clint confessed, giving him a side glance. “Just…seeing you that nice is odd.”

Loki gave a small smile, nodding a bit. “I rarely have the chance to be…nice.” He looked to Clint. “Have you come to put an arrow in me?”

“More to give you a warning. As much as I disagree with the captain’s choice in this matter, he seems very willing to trust you. What gave him cause?” Clint demanded.

“His Bucky.” Loki answered simply.

Clint paused. “Oh.”

“Indeed.”

They walked in silence for a while, making their way around a corner and down another grand hall. Loki seemed happy to keep his thoughts, which only seemed to draw ire from Clint. He finally cleared his throat, causing the deep blue skinned man to turn towards him, eyebrow cocked slightly.

“You’re infuriating.” Clint growled at him, coming in close, getting into Loki's face.

“My silence, or my manner in which I am walking?” Loki asked, looking highly exasperated as he stepped back, bumping against the wall behind him.  
  
Clint knew with all his posturing, Loki could vanish away from him with his powers intact now. The fact the Trickster wasn't, came off as unnerving to the Archer.

“Both!” Clint snapped at him. “I would prefer your stupid rants and talking to thinking you’re up to something!"

Loki paused and leaned close. “I am always up to something, Clinton. You of all people should know this.” His eyes flickered to the side of Clint's face.

He tilted his head and then reached up with a hand to touch Clint’s ear. Clint huffed, swatting away his hand, glaring at him, his annoyance diffused for a moment.

“What are those things in your ear?” Loki asked, curious as he lowered his hand.

“Hearing aids.” Clint grumped.

Loki pulled back, thinking for a moment, then nodded as if he remembered something. “Yes…I recall you had them in New York…They looked a bit different. Not grey. More like the colour of your skin.”

“Had to get an upgrade here. The material here interferes with the ones I had. Something about stones and stuff.” Clint shifted from one foot to another, flicking a tongue over his pink lips.

Loki bobbed his head in agreement, looking to one side. “Yes, I can see that…my magic is much stronger here than it was elsewhere. Wakanda is indeed rather special.”

Clint stepped back, looking him over, an open look of distrust on his features. He rolled his shoulders a bit, frowning. He opened his mouth, then closed it.

“You are allowed to distrust me, Clint. The Captain might want to find common ground, but by no means, do you have to. I am impressed you have trusted me with your children…and I thank you for that. I miss being a father.” Loki pulled himself, his stance relaxed and easy. A vague look of respect danced around his red eyes as he watched Clint fidget a bit.

“Yeah…I mean…The kids like you and they’ve…gotten better. Laura is a bit annoyed they keep talking about you, but…they’ve come into their own with you…so I guess I have to say thanks.” Clint looked up at him, confessing to Loki who watched him with a firm gaze.

“There is something else.” Loki stated, his tone neutral.

Clint pursed his lips, hating that the god could read him so well, unable to stop the hungry look passing over his features for a moment before they vanished. Loki managed to look mildly surprise. He cleared his throat, folding his hands behind his back.

“I cannot give you that, Clint. I will not.” Loki murmured. “Perhaps if things were different between you and I. However, what you want would be insulting to you, Clint. You would never be satisfied and would drown in that need. You can find control in another way…but not in the way you wish.”

Clint’s face started to turn a deep red colour as Loki spoke, before he looked down at his feet, nodding.

“That confident?” He questioned in a tight voice.

Loki just smiled, not answering. Silence fell between them for a moment, before Loki spoke up.

“We can train, together, Clint. You will gain a tactical edge over me, and restore what I have taken from you. Restore that control you want in your mind, to settle your thoughts. I will give you a way to protect from other mental invaders.” Loki offered.

Clint shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment, then opened them. “Why would you do that? What motivation do you have?”

A smile twitched over his face as Loki waved a hand to one side. “Maybe I am a sadistic bastard, wanting a handsome man to rough me up a bit.”

Clint stared at Loki, then laughed, resting his hands on his hips. “Alright, shit…alright. Teach me to protect myself, and I promise to rough you up now and then.” Loki laughed softly.

“A deal.” Clint rocked back on his heels a bit before shrugging. “Hey…Gotta go. Laura and the kids will want to have dinner with me. Just…see you around.” He waved, turning to leave.

Loki raised a hand to wave, nodding as Clint left. A panther rounded the corner, rubbing up against Loki, purring loudly before moving on to stalk Clint a bit down the hall. Such a wonderfully wild creature. Loki waited for a bit, before heading to a small meeting room, looking around, touching the table in the centre. A pulsating wave of green and gold magic rippled over it and up the walls, covering the room. Loki squared, drawing himself regally as three pillars of smoke twisted downwards from the ceiling, flickering a bit before taking form on the other side of the table.

“I have a task for you.” Loki spoke in a dark tone, a devilish smile crossing his face.


	10. Negotiations take many forms

Warm fingers threaded through Steve’s hair, waking him up slowly. His blue eyes met the honey brown eyes of Bucky, bringing a sleepy smile to his lips. Bucky leaned forward, kissing him deeply, pushing Steve onto his back. Complying, Steve watched lazily as Bucky shifted to kiss over his chest, trailing his hands down to his waist line. Bucky shoved the covers away, growling softly. The cool metal arm teased over Steve’s hip gently.

  
“Sam didn’t steal your arm from you?” Steve asked in a thick sleepy tone, reaching up to rub at one of his eyes, humming in appreciation.

  
“He didn’t have a chance. Won’t have a chance again. T’Challa’s people attached it so that only I can remove it or its chopped off…sensors will power down if max thresh hold is met.” Bucky explained as he kissed over Steve’s abs.

  
“Hmhm…”Steve nodded as if he understood, followed by a soft hum of delight when Bucky’s finger teased over his front.

  
“Stark is coming today…”Bucky muttered. “I’m hoping this will settle you down so you don’t fly off the handle.”

  
“Are you saying Stark and I wouldn’t have broken up the band if I had gotten a blow job?” Steve’s mouth quirked into a coy smile.

  
“It wouldn’t have hurt.” Bucky looked up along Steve’s firm body, nuzzling into his hip.

Steve chuckled as Bucky made quick work of his trousers, tossing them on the floor. Steve jerked slightly as deft fingers cupped his balls, rolling them gently between calloused pads. Steve inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering closed as he tilted his head back against the pillow, swallowing hard. Bucky pulled one heavy side into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin. Steve bit his lip as his hands curled into the sheets that Bucky had pushed aside.

  
“Stevie…”Bucky whispered as Steve whined at the loss of contact.

  
The captain’s eyes opened, peering at Bucky, blown wide, darkening to a deep blue. Bucky gave a cocky smile, stroking Steve’s dick slowly, almost torturously. Another whine escaped Steve’s deep red lips.

  
“Do try and get along with Tony today.” Bucky hummed, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Steve’s prick.

  
“Forfucksakes, Bucky!” Steve gasped, panting slightly. “I will! Really buttonholing me while you’re sucking me off?” He growled.

  
Bucky laughed, shifting to kiss Steve’s luscious lips, grinning brightly. “Just wanted to make sure you would.”

  
Steve gave a growl that tapered off into a low moan, then a sharp cry as Bucky pulled Steve into his mouth slowly. His body trembled as Bucky started to make quick work of undoing him completely. One of Bucky’s hands snaked up and gripped at Steve’s hand, holding it tightly. Steve’s moans became louder as Bucky bobbed his head faster, flicking and swirling his tongue over the large cock in his mouth. Steve rolled his hips upwards, his head falling forward into his chest as he propped himself up on his elbows, breathing hard. He watched Bucky with lust filled eyes as his staggering hips reached up to meet Bucky’s lips. Steve’s eyes trailed down Bucky’s beautifully scarred body, watching him fist himself, moaning around his captain’s cock. Steve hunched a bit, gasping as his eyes screwed shut, feeling a blazing fire fill his gut, threatening to spill forward.

  
“Bucky!” He bit out harshly, unable to stop of himself as he came with a low moan spilling between his lips.

  
Bucky took everything Steve gave, licking him over before pulling back with a small “pop”, smacking his lips. Steve reached forward wrapping his arms around Bucky, letting him rest his head on his shoulder, whispering into his chest as he finished himself off, after batting Steve’s hand away gently. Bucky gave a soft whine as he came over Steve’s chest, collapsing into his arms, panting softly. They stayed like this for a while, relaxing for a while.

Bucky was the first to break the intimate moment.  
  
“We should get ready. What should we wear when meeting with the others?” Bucky asked, pulling back to sit beside Steve, leaning back on his arms, staring absently at the wall in front of him.

   
“Civilian things. We’re not declaring war, though, I’m guessing Tony and the others will be well suited up.” Steve scratched his chin and sighed softly in thought. “You sure you want to be there?”

  
Bucky nodded. “He needs to know you and I are not going to stand for the Accords, we’re united, and you are still fucking Captain America, shield-less or not.”

  
Steve gave a small smile and nodded. “Okay…go on and clean up. I’ll change the bedspread.”

A half hour past, the sun bringing more warm light into the room, splashing across the walls. The sheets were changed and they were dressed. Bucky showed a text to Steve on his phone.

  
“Sam and that panther got into it at breakfast.” He snorted softly.

Steve grinned as he read the text, shaking his head. “I think he secretly likes it.”

He smoothed his shirt and turned to Bucky, who nodded his approval of Steve’s outfit, tying his hair up in a bun. He sighed, heading out, nervous energy tingling through him. At the doorway, stood the others, watching Steve and Bucky arrive. Loki was standing close to Thor, frowning.

  
“Last chance…you really want Smurf over there to be with us?” Sam asked, jabbing his finger at Loki.

  
“Transparency is best here. We need Tony to trust us…and showing him all the cards might help.” Steve shrugged. “If not…at least he knows what’s coming.”

  
Sam grumbled and nodded, heading in after Clint. Loki muttered something to Thor who nodded a bit. They went in after Bucky and Steve, taking a seat at the end. Loki was still absolutely delighted by wheeling chairs. He amused himself for a moment before Thor cleared his throat. They were supposed to be serious after all. Loki settled down, glancing to Steve who looked stoic as he stood behind his chair, waiting. The meeting room had a large window they were all facing, overlooking the jungles of Wakanda. A moment passed before the Quinjet shadowy form appeared through the scattered clouds, before landing. Steve’s mouth drew into a thin line as he watched the jet open up and Tony stepped out, followed by Vision and Natasha. Steve straightened up, his eyes on Tony. Bucky saw tension around the corner of his eyes, sadness pass over his blue eyes, then the firm and hard captain took over. The man who had to make the impossible choices and broke rules to make things fair. Captain America, the Soldier.   
Loki was watching Tony. He saw unease, over confidence, a mix of anger and desire when Tony spotted Steve. Two giants towering above the players in the room. They were the only ones that mattered, from what Loki saw. This was a resolve…something that needed to be made right. Tony desired something from Steve. Approval? Companionship? Peace? Loki paused and understood. Tony wanted the giant that was Steve Rogers to be his equal once more. Tony wanted to be as tall as Steve Rogers.

  
“Curious.” Loki murmured.

  
“Hhm?” Thor tilted his head towards Loki.

  
“Later, Thor.” Loki smiled, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

  
T’Challa cleared his throat, gesturing to the empty seats. “I am here to act as moderator…I will not have you fighting within my kingdom…should any physical fights occur, or mental, or the use of magic be used here, I will expel you from my lands.” He warned, then sat down at the head of the table.

  
Tony licked his lips and nodded, waiting for the others to sit, eyeing Steve.

  
“Should we talk about the blue man in the room? You said he was Loki?” Tony was quick to jab.

  
“I have no reason to lie to you Tony. He brought us the information about what’s coming.” Steve deflected easily enough.

  
“He could be lying.” Tony glowered at Steve.

  
“Dr. Strange says otherwise. We’ve verified with him.” Steve spoke evenly.

  
Tony nodded, falling silent, looking to Loki.

  
“Would you prefer me as you have seen me?” Loki offered in a slightly coy tone.

  
“Yeah. I would. You don’t have power in your other skin, from what I’ve been told.” Tony shoved his hands into his pockets.

Defensive.

  
Loki tilted his head and inhaled. A grimace of pain crossed his face as the blue faded away, replaced with the pale creamy skin with the exception of the blue ring around his neck. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, then smiled tiredly.

  
“Better?” He asked, doing his best to keep the pain out of his tone.

  
Tony nodded, sitting down in his seat.   
Loki leaned against Thor a bit; the transformation has sapped his energy a bit more than he cared to admit. His eyes drifted from Tony as he spoke with Steve. A tedious dance…maybe they really needed a roll in the hay. There was a thought…Oh, that pitiful look of regret hidden in Vision’s features as he study Wanda was interesting to Loki. From what little he knew of Wanda, this was curious to him…delightful.

Useful.  
  
Natasha looked as she ever has. A control quite mask that hid away so much…so cleverly tricked him. He admired her and her ways. Natasha’s secrets were some Loki would love to explore sometime. What lovely dark secrets he could pull from her…Loki blinked, clearing this throat, waving Thor off as he reached a tentative hand over to comfort him. Let the giants talk.

  
“..oki…Loki? You still with us?” Steve’s voice cut across his thoughts.

  
Loki blinked, turning his head towards the others stares at him. Tony seemed annoyed, fidgeting with a pen, pursing his lips at him.

  
“Sorry. I was lost in thought. What were you asking?” Loki smiled warmly enough.

  
“We wanted to know if you could help us find the remaining stones and help us scatter them.” Steve shifted his weight towards him in his chair.

  
A pause and a look of surprise settled over Loki as he sat back. He cleared his throat again, before he opened his mouth to speak.

  
“You…want me to do this? You are willing to trust me with that task?” Loki sounded genuinely surprise.

  
“Vision will go with you.” Tony said casually, glaring at Loki.

  
Loki, without missing a beat, tilted his head and smiled. “Of course. I expected nothing less.”

  
Natasha gave him a rather minor glare, but Loki took it in stride. He was fine with the development of how things had gone. Loki tuned in with the conversation, Steve and Tony sparring verbally, with input from the others now and then. Tony brought up Bucky and Steve masterfully twisted the jabs and questions away with support from Sam. It was quite a feat, but in the end, Steve was just as much as a tactician as Tony was. Loki thoroughly enjoyed the talks, even if little had been achieved, blockaded by stubbornness, and an unwillingness to move on from Tony. They took a break, eventually, leaving the stinging words and feelings in the room for the day. Loki rose after Thor, rubbing his eyes. He just felt tired now as the meeting had been particularly laborious for him. He gave a small smile to Thor as a strong arm wrapped around his waist, allowing himself to lean on the taller man. The others had left, leaving Tony behind with the two gods.

  
“Have you really changed?” Tony’s voice cut across the room to them.

Loki inhaled slowly as Thor turned. The Trickster circled around the Thunder God and smiled.

  
“Change comes gradually, Anthony. You of all people should know this.” Loki spoke in a smooth tone. “After all, you have had a change of heart. Also, creating life from a sacrifice of a friend. How god like you have become. Worthy of a song even. The Man of the Future…the God of the Future. Kind or Cruel…mislead, or misunderstood…how will we know? Time will tell.”

Loki tilted his head, eyes fixated on Tony, watching the man look somewhat ashamed, guilty, then smiled as anger settled in Tony’s brown eyes.

  
“There he is.” Loki breathed.

  
“I am not a god.” Tony stated firmly.

  
“However, you play at it.” Loki countered, earning a firm grasp on his shoulder from Thor.

  
Loki turned his head slightly towards him, backing down a bit. Not by much, but a bit.

Tony fiddled with something in his hand for a moment, glaring at Loki, before shifting his gaze to Thor.

  
“You trust him?” Tony demanded.

  
“Yes and no…He has proven distrustful in the past, however, his intent this time has proven useful.  To gain my trust back completely will take years. Loki is becoming a builder in his own right. Mending his mess. If he wishes the chance to redeem himself in the eyes of our Mother, in the eyes of the Heavens, then I should give him that chance.” Thor nodded.

"I am wounded! I am right here." Loki spoke mildly, rolling his eyes to add to the sarcasm of his tone. Tony grumbled at him

  
Tony huffed softly, then shrugged looking away. “Guess we have no choice then, right?”

  
“You always have a choice, Anthony.” Loki hummed.

  
Tony’s eyes snapped to Loki’s green ones, startled for a moment as if he remembered something, before he shook his head.

“Yeah…always…”Tony mumbled.

Loki watched Tony for a moment, sizing him up, then gave a coy smile. He had an idea...nothing to do with the talks, but a rather selfish thought. A gift to Thor, something of a willing sacrifice, even if both parties didn't know it to be one. After all, Loki knew Thor's powers well and even lightning needed to be fed in otherways. Old magic could take a willing, lustful sacrifice to gather power. That was the way Loki often prefered to recharge his magics...and the women and men he slept with always wrote to him afterwards about their nights, and wanting another. Loki was always happy to comply.

  
Loki reached up and touched Thor’s hand gently, stepping close to him, leaning against him.

“We would like to extend an offer to you, Anthony. We both admire you…and we would like to have you in our bed sometime. The offer does not expire, however, do think on it.” Loki tilted his head upwards towards Thor, kissing the underside of his chin.

  
Tony stared at them, squaring his shoulders, surprise, curiosity, and a flash of heat danced across his features. Loki looked back towards him, giving a coy smile.

  
“Until then, Anthony.” Loki pulled away from Thor, trailing a hand over his broad arm, before heading to the door.

  
“I’ll consider it if you stay in that form you’re in now. No magic.” Tony shot at his back.

  
Loki paused, turning around, before making his way to Tony, looking down at those defiant eyes. How Loki loved those eyes. The Trickster reached up to touch Tony’s cheek, pleased the man didn’t flinch away at the touch as Loki tilted his head upwards slightly to look at him better. Loki leaned close, lips hovering over Tony’s.

  
“As you wish.” Loki whispered, his tone full of silky dark promises, before he stepped away, letting Tony go.

He suppressed a smile as he notice a slight stumble in Tony’s posture, making his way to the door. Thor glanced to Tony, noticing a soft red colour dust his ears, following behind Loki. The Trickster’s posture was like a preening peacock. Proud, haughty, confident. Everything Loki promised to be and so much more.

  
“You are forever forward with your desires. Do you think he would take up your offer? One you have placed me in without my say so.” Thor commented as they walked along the marbled halls, passing some guards, scientists, and a few small children now and then.

“You can back out, Thor. However, the negotiation was for you as well. I know you desire him as well…even if it is just a lustful passing.” Loki spoke confidently.   
“I never said no.” Thor admitted.

  
“I know.” Loki smiled as they found themselves at an atrium. The doorway was a nicely carved decoration of stone and wood. Loki opened it, stepping in as Thor followed.

Plants and birds filled the atrium and had stone paths twisting outwards and bent out of sight. Loki smiled as he watched a bright green bird screech at a yellow one, chasing it around. The heat was slightly elevated here, mostly for the comfort of the plants. There were windows along the top of the atrium to let the birds in and out freely.

  
“Do you think he will take up your offer?” Thor asked again.

  
“Oh yes, Thor. I know he will.”


	11. The Man of Tomorrow and the Trickster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading this story. Just a few more chapters, and then its done. I'm currently entangled in other projects: My Second Masters, applying for a PhD, jobs, Scotland fire festival preps, ect. Thank you for the wait.

The nightmares had been particularly terrible, having roused Loki from his sleep. He left the room, and Thor sleeping as he made his way towards one of the large open courtyards. The Great Tree had twisted his pleasant dreams into a horrible prophecy, calling to him once again. He was still in the form given to him when Odin found him, the white milky skin of an Asgardian. He hadn’t bothered reverting back yet. Loki, the Trickster, had a plan; he just had to be patient. Through all his flaws and hard learned lessons, patience was the one he learned well.

Loki’s soft foot fall barely gave him away as he crossed the court yard, pausing as four shadowy figures flanked behind him, pooling to the ground, then drew themselves upwards. Loki waited until the figures solidified, before turning to them, a look of relief and joy on his features.

“You have done so well…more than I expected and beyond. My darlings.” Loki murmured with warm, fatherly affection as he stepped forward, embracing his four children tightly.  
Hella, Fenrir, Jörmungandr, and Sleipnir beamed at their father, hugging him just as tightly, before Hella pressed a large book into his hands from her pouch.

“In addition to saving Sleipnir, we found the book you wanted…It will help you in your quest, Father.” Hella breathed looking pleased, kissing the side of Loki’s head.

Loki stepped back, turning the ancient book in his hands. “Ever resourceful, like your mother.” He beamed, pleased.

“Devious to even think of a plan like this. Undoing the Allfather’s power so completely? How did you ever think you could?” Fenrir asked in a low rumble.

“He gave his curse a weakness. He trained me, moulded me to be as trickster-like as he, shifter, liar, and deceiver. I am everything he is, but better. He should have seen this coming.” Loki looked up to his son. “If there is a hole, there is a way for something to get in. I found a way through the magic…I just need to break it for good, and ward it away forever.”

His children nodded, glancing around, curious.

“This is like Alfhiem…No wonder you bloom here, Father…It is like Mother’s lands.” Sleipnir hummed as he received another warm hug from Loki.

Loki cupped his son’s face, looking him over. “Yes…Perhaps it was lucky to have ended up here. The Fates seem to have worked my path out...” Loki trailed off, pain and regret crossed his face.

Sleipnir reached up and squeezed Loki’s hand. “I do not blame you for what happened. You did what you could to save me from death. There are far worse fates than being a horse to the Allfather.”

Loki frowned, pressing his head to Sleipnir’s, sighing softly. “I am still sorry I have done that to you…”

“Hush, Father…my life was spared, and given a purpose. It saved me, and gave me direction and resolve once again.” Sleipnir smiled, his honey brown eyes twinkled a bit.  
Loki smiled, enjoying the moment with his children, a moment he had wanted for years. Loki’s mind and heart was at peace with them. It was all too brief.

“Loki? What’s going on?” Tony demanded from behind him.

The Trickster tensed for a moment, then relaxed before turning around to face Tony. He cleared his throat, holding the book to his chest.

“I am reuniting with my children, Anthony.” Loki stated simply. The four looming figures seemed annoyed Tony was there.

Tony blinked, looking to the four people behind Loki. A woman with a two tone skin. The left side of her face, pale and pink, the right, dark with rich tones of mahogany and ebony. The left eye was blue, and the right a deep brown or black colour. The one to her side was a burly man, built like Thor, with short brown hair that stuck up in all directions. His eyes were a bright yellow and he was about a head shorter than Loki. The tallest of the four had long silvery grey hair, and impossible green and grey eyes. His skin was almost a mother of pearl blend, and his face was sharp. The last man had long black hair tied up in a knot, his features a bit more angular, ears a bit more pointed. He looked graceful, in spite of his powerful build.

“Your…children?” Tony asked, stepping forward cautiously.

“Yes.” Loki gestured to them. “Hella, Fenrir, Jörmungandr, and Sleipnir.” He pointed to each one as he named them, before turning to Tony.

“Why are they here?” Tony asked, curiosity creeping in.

“Sanctuary. Same as myself. My children rescued Sleipnir from Odin and Asgard, and I wanted them safe here, where my magic and King T’Challa could offer them protection.” Loki explained, tilting his head.

“And the book?” Tony questioned.

“Something to help me recover from the nightmares I have been having.” Loki’s face looked troubled as he shifted towards Tony, opening the book to hold it out to him.

Tony gave him a look before taking the book to look it over. “I can’t read this.”

Loki blinked, as if the thought never occurred to him that Tony wouldn’t be able to read the Asgardian language. He always held Tony to such high regard, a mind much like his. He glanced to Hella, who ventured over to touch the book.

“There…it is in Allspeak now.” She smiled warmly. She liked this small Midgardian.

Tony nodded as he stared as the language in the book shifted and changed into English. He gaped at it, turning a page over, then snorted.

“Shit, that’s something.” Tony breathed, undoubtedly impressed.

“Yes.” Loki agreed, beaming with pride.

Tony flipped through the book, before going over to sit on a bench, turning another page. Loki went over to sit beside him, watching him with curiosity. Loki’s children muttered to themselves, going to cluster around Loki, equally interested in Tony.

“You learned all this?” Tony asked.

“Much more than that. It is only one book of hundreds I have mastered.” Loki puffed his chest up a bit, pleased that Tony recognised talent.

Tony nodded, closing the book, then handed it back to Loki. “I can see why you think Thor is a bit…slow.”

“He is what he is. A master in his own right…He creates worlds. A gift I lack. I am not the Builder, nor the craftsman. He is a brilliant man, when he wishes to be.” Loki admitted, taking the book back with ease.

Tony nodded, glancing at the four towering figures behind Loki, before he spoke.

“So why do you need to have that book? To break that ring around your neck?” Tony asked.

Loki gave a pleased smile, glad that he could have an intelligent conversation with a Midgardian. He shifted so he sat on the bench with his legs folded underneath of him.

“No. I need Odin here to finish that…I have this book to help find the Stones. They are hidden from obvious view, Thanos knows this…they present themselves when they are ready to be seen. I believe that is why so many have started to appear; they are ready to be seen and used.” Loki nodded.

“You speak as if they’re alive.” Tony frowned a bit.

“Oh, they are, dear Anthony…they are.” Loki hummed.

“Oh.” Tony blinked.

Loki nodded a bit, gesturing for his children to sit. Jörmungandr sat in front of Loki, muttering to his siblings in another language, earning a harsh rebuttal from Hella causing the taller man to laugh. Loki bent over to braid Jörmungandr’s hair into a complex weave. Tony watched in wonder at the odd family in front of him, amazed that the terrible monster that he remembered Loki to be, was being soft…fatherly, kind, outwardly gentle. Tony felt a twinge of jealously in his heart as Loki finished his work on Jörmungandr’s hair.

“Why are you here, Loki?” Tony asked, breaking the moment.

“Thor kidnapped me from my cell in Asgard, and thought my mental state could be improved upon here. More or less, he was right. I am in counselling with Sam Wilson. I understand myself better…however, I understand I have a long ways to go. Torture, darkness, and betrayal are not things you fix overnight.” Loki rested his hands on his lap, looking to Tony.

“I don’t believe you.” Tony squinted at him.

“I know. I do not care.” Loki stood, patting his son’s shoulder. “We must meet with the King and have your protections in place. Come.” He waved his hand as he departed to head inside. His children followed after they stood, chatting with each other.

Tony stared after them, then followed, catching up with Loki. He seemed pleased to have Tony at his side.

“Why are your children here, Loki?” Tony asked as they ventured through the great halls.

“They went against and betray Odin, against prophecy, and I asked them here for their safety. I will not have them killed so some war can be fought and restart the Universe. I will not have that done to them.” Loki’s tone was sharp as his eyes narrowed a bit. Anger rolled off of him as he spoke.

“A sore subject then.” Tony shrugged.

“I suppose it is. I would not suffer my son to serve Odin any longer, nor have the others hide away to wait the fall of Thor’s hammer. I will break worlds to protect them.” Loki growled.

“Like you tried with Earth?” Tony jabbed, wanting to see how Loki reacted.

“If I had tried, it would have been broken. I had not even begun to try. The effort was not mine, but those foul beasts that came through the portal.” Loki hummed. “I simply started it, and you finished it.”

Tony snorted at Loki's confidence. “Oh, alright, sure. I can go with that…sure…yeah.”

Loki shrugged. “If you wish.”

Tony snorted, not wanting to admit he enjoyed the cocky jab from Loki. His wit was something on par with Jarvis…well…Vision now. Tony felt a twinge of guilt, inhaling slightly, a troubled look washing over his features for a moment, before he shook his head.

“I just can’t figure you out Loki.” Tony hummed.

“I could simplify it.” Loki supplied, glancing to him. “My children could. I am guessing your Steven Rogers could too…However, you and he are not talking on friendly terms.” Loki hummed.

“We talked in the meeting.” Tony pointed out.

“That was a negotiation for you not to hold the world hostage when the time comes to defend Midgard, that was not friendly.” Loki quipped at him.

Tony paused, opening his mouth, then closing it, then opened it again as he hurried to catch up with Loki.

“I’m not holding the world hostage against Steve.” Tony grumbled.

“You have half the world against him. The governments of your world do not want a repeat of New York, of falling towns, of the airport, of the deaths of Kings. Steve was willing to go against that because his virtue and past demanded it of him. Now he has hidden in the one country that offered to hide him away…how is that not holding the world hostage against him?” Loki asked, stopping to turn towards Tony, his green eyes glittering in the torch light.

Tony stared at Loki, a heavy silence stretched between them. Tony felt anger bubble in him as his eyes narrowed, his teeth jutting forward a bit. Loki had drilled into the sore wound and flayed it open so skilfully, Tony didn’t even notice until Loki had stopped talking.

“Do not think me so crude as to think I am taking his side on this…I am not. Nor am I taking yours. I am not here for that. That is not my issue.” Loki hummed softly, before he turned away.

He continued down the hall, silent in his movement, his four children at his back.  
Tony stood, hand trembling a bit as he stared after Loki until he rounded a corner and out of sight. He wanted to lash out at something, anything to vent his frustration and anger. When a large hand grasped his shoulder, Tony all but yelped, turning around abruptly, nearly slugging Thor in the face. The blond god looked surprise, tilting his head back away from Tony’s wildly flailing fist, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

“Friend Stark! I am not here to harm you!” Thor spoke a bit loudly, looking concern.

Tony hissed at him, glaring at him. “Thor! What the hell?” He snapped at him.

Thor looked confused, looking around, then back to Tony. “Pardon? I simply wondered what you were doing out so late…”

“Talking with Loki. His a right prick, you know?” Tony huffed.

Thor nodded. “Aye, I do. I wish you could have met him before all this…he was not always this way. I have thought on it for some time…I believe the darkness in him started to appear after he slewed a fire mountain giant. His might was grand. There is a song of his triumph over Sygr that is still sung today in Asgard. One of the many positive songs Loki has collected in his battles.”Thor had a look of admiration on his face as he spoke.

“He beat a giant on his own?” Tony asked, furrowing his brow slightly.

“A fire mountain giant…A foe not even Odin dare to take on his own. Loki saved my life, and the lives of our companions that day…however…it was at a terrible cost, I believe more so than I previously thought as that we are where we are now.” Thor folded his arms over his chest, looking thoughtful.

Tony shifted from one foot to another before gesturing for Thor to follow him, in the opposite direction Loki went.

“…Tell me what happened.” Tony asked.

Thor glanced down at him, raising an eyebrow at him, but then nodded. He lead the way to the common dining area, getting them a few drinks, before he sat down, pushing a mug over to Tony, setting into his seat.

“Is it that serious?” Tony asked, taking his drink.

“A good story needs a good drink.” Thor smiled warmly. He polished off half of his, before setting the mug down a bit abruptly.

“The Story of two foolish boys, a fire giant, and the birth of Loki’s magic.” Thor began.

“He didn’t have magic before?” Tony interrupted, earning a look from Thor.

“Not in the way he does now. May I continue?” Thor asked, sounding annoyed.

Tony raised his eyebrows then nodded, waving his hand for Thor to continue. Thor cleared his throat.

“Loki, Baldir, Ragnir, and I were out in the valley of Calder, where the snow, mountain, and fire giants live in peace. We were sent there to negotiate with Sygr over his duties to one of the rivers he was supposed to tend to. He was flooding the river, pushing out the townspeople a few miles from his charge. Loki was young…perhaps too young to have gone out without a larger escort…then again, I was much of the same. I did not have Mjolnir yet and Loki did not have the magic he possesses now…We were sent out to learn and train to be the next leaders for Asgard. We believed it to be a simple mission…however Sygr did not wish to negotiate with us. Loki was far more tactful in his approach than I was…it was my pride that lead us to our woes. I had insulted the great giant after Loki had worked to bring him towards an understanding, and even an open trade between us. Sygr had asked for something reasonable, well within Asgard’s capability to give it to him.

  
I however, did not see the reason. Sygr has chased us into a valley of snow, intending to drown us in the melted ice. When Sygr struck the mountains, debris spray from the land, falling on us, injuring Loki and Ragnir. Loki fell, gravely injured, but awake. Ragnir’s arm was broken. We were only armed with swords and could not take on Sygr as we were. Loki…did something. Made a circle of magic with his blood in the dirt. He had called to me to hold him up…I gathered him into my arms and I could feel something change in him. I felt his power come to life…it was nothing I had ever felt before, or since. His eyes bled a green and blue light…and he was pulled upwards by an unseen force…the magic that had gathered in him pulled outwards. He rose above the ground and called upon the deep magics of the world. Someone with Loki’s training at that time should not have been able to do so, and yet…as his shield he brought up and around us grew and held fast against Sygr’s attacks.

  
His magic did not waver as he walked from the security of the shield…the elements parted for him, and he commanded the earth to strike at Sygr. I was helpless, unable to aid him as Sygr manage to strike him. But that seemed to only fuel the magic Loki commanded and it struck with an almighty blow through the Fire Mountain Giant’s heart. The valley was ruined from the fight and the giant burnt out…Loki had saved us, however…the magic had not gone.

  
We had vanished, Loki had brought us to the fields of Asgard with little effort. The shield vanished, however Loki was still ensnared…the magic twisted around him, bleeding from his eyes, his hands, and chest. He was calling a storm to him…That was the first time I felt Mjolnir’s song in me. With the winds howling now, and the rain coming down like a hurricane, I made my way to him and saw true and terrible power. Something not Loki...something he bargained for back in the valley. I grabbed him and lightning struck us. Energy and magic exploded around us, the sound deafening, terrible, bringing a howling wind for a moment before everything became still.  
The sky cleared…Loki’s magic had called Mjolnir to me…she was resting easy in my hand. Loki had leaned forward and whispered to me before he fell once more, the magic gone, vanishing as if it had never been there in the first place. I carried him home to Mother and Father…He did not wake for nearly a month. However, Ragnir and Baldir had told the story and Loki became famous overnight. I have never seen him use that level of magic openly again.”

Thor sighed as he concluded his story, sitting back. He finished off his beer, rubbing his face. Tony stared at him and pushed his untouched drink away. Tony opened his mouth and then closed it. After a moment, he spoke.

“You think he traded something to save everyone?” Tony asked.

“I believe so…I think he found a dark path in his magic and broke it open, or he made a deal with another sorcerer to use that magic…I believe it has eaten away at who he was all this time until now.” Thor frowned softly.

“Damn…Could he still have that power?” Tony asked.

“I am not sure…if he does, he hides it.” Thor frowned softly. He rose with a grunt, stretching his body, making sure Tony was watching.  
“Will you join us tonight?”

Tony blinked. “W…what? Wait…you tell me a story of Loki’s magic, and you want me to go to bed with you?”  
  
“I wield thunder and lighting. Does that give you pause as well?” Thor asked mildly, his features looked amused in the dim light.

“Well…no…cause you’re on our side.” Tony huffed.

“Loki is trying to be on our side…give him a chance.” Thor tilted his head, watching Tony.

“Sleeping with him would do that?” Tony snorted.

“Perhaps.” A shrug came from Thor as he turned to walk away.

After a moment, Tony rose, hurrying after him, muttering to himself.


	12. The Trickster and Wayweary

Loki listened to T’Challa ramble on about letting him know when magical super beings were going to appear in his kingdom, something about how his people might have killed the Children of Loki. The Trickster very much doubted it. He had yet to see any Midgardian weapon or beast kill an Asgardian or Jotun. The only beast to come close was Bruce Banner…an unnatural being…Loki wondered where Bruce was for a moment before snapping his attention to T’Challa, having grown tired of his ramblings. He smiled softly and nodded, playing the placated fool well enough. He felt magic roll in his very being, causing the collar to spark and sting for a moment as he hadn’t turned back into a Jotun yet. Inky darkness crept into his mind, whispering to strike at the King, put a mighty man in his place. He’s done it before, he could do it again…and again, and again…

  
“Father.” Fenrir muttered softly, touching his shoulder.

  
The darkness retreated for a moment.

  
Loki cleared his throat. “Yes, forgive me. My worry for my children took over my thoughts of your hospitality…Forgive me, King T’Challa, for my haste.” He bowed his head, glad his words sounded honest.

  
T’Challa study Loki for a moment, then went to him, grasping his shoulders. “You need to be honest with me about such things. Wakanda is hidden away from the world for a reason. My guard will show your children to their rooms.”

  
Loki nodded, not moving away from T’Challa, studying him. “Odin will come here. I am not sure when, but he will come.”

  
T’Challa lowered his hands, frowning. “Why?”

  
“I have openly challenged him. I have taken power from him. I have stolen from him. He will come.” Loki stated, as if it were obvious.

  
T’Challa sighed, then nodded. “Whatever you and Odin do, take it away from here.”

“Do not fear, King…Odin would not risk Midgard over me.” Loki bowed his head, then turned to leave, following behind his children.

  
He was grateful, when in reality, T’Challa could have turned them away, turned him away. Such a risk…such a terrible risk. He never understood why Midgardians were so trusting, caring, welcoming even to a being like himself, one proven dangerous…

  
Loki bowed his head in thought as the sky turned a soft pink colour as dawn broke over the treeline of the jungles. His thoughts were miles away as he helped each of his children settle into their rooms, bidding them a restful night, comforting them when they asked for advice on the strange new world. He wondered down the halls, hands clasped behind his back, shoulders sagged in resignation. Loki’s mind nagged at him, wanting to dig into something…something he thought he could push away, bury into the recesses of his thoughts. The Darkness. It had been such a momentary thought, to strike the King, so fleeting, so vile, so irrational, so…honeyed. Loki could feel it slither across his mind as he came to a standstill, pinching his brow, feeling a headache settling in. He felt like he was drowning, being tugged backwards, as if velvet darkness was sliding across his cheek, gripping at his neck, and covering his mouth, tugging him down. It felt seductive…

  
He felt the bump to his shoulder before he heard his name being called. Loki’s head jerked upwards, side stepping to one side as if he were going to be attacked. It took a few moments to process the figure of Bucky standing near him, a hard look on his face. Drawing himself upwards, Loki cleared his throat, his brow flexing a bit.

  
“Yes?” He coughed, clearing his throat.

  
“You’re as bad as Steve. You got all up in your head…I saw it from a mile away.” Bucky hummed, stepping closer to Loki. “What’s wrong?”

  
“Why are you up at this hour? Surely humans need sleep.” Loki avoided the question, running a hand through his hair.

  
“It’s 5:34 in the morning. Steve and I are up this early all the time. So what’s wrong?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow at Loki, pinning him down with his gaze.

  
Loki shifted a bit, regarding the burly man before him. He sighed and shook his head. “Where do I even start? I fear my burdens would weigh even a man like you down.”

  
“It takes a lot to weigh me down. And I mean a lot.” Bucky gave a half-hearted shrug. “Come on, Loki. We’ve got loads in common.”

  
Loki blinked, looking confused as he glanced around, not sure what Bucky was playing at. “I…I suppose we do. I hardly call being tortured something in common, or a bonding moment.”

  
“Nah, that’d be a shit thing to bond over. However, we understand each other. The idea we were both monsters created by another, we’ve hurt people we’ve cared about…lost a bit of ourselves. Our paths are running side by side more often than not, Loki. Just shit things in a shit life.” Bucky shrugged, offering a small smile.

  
Loki’s body heaved in a dry laugh, nodding. “Aye, I will give you that.” He smiled a bit.

  
He paused, before inhaling to tell Bucky his thoughts. “…I believe this…Darkness in me…it has been there for a long…long time, is clawing its way back. I feel myself wanting to give in, to fall into it again.”

  
“To give up to it, cause going down is easier than going up.” Bucky muttered, leaning against the wall next to Loki. “I know the feeling. You’ve been in chats with Sam for a few months…that blackness was bound to come fighting back. You still need to talk to Sam.”

  
“Not give up?” Loki asked mildly.

  
“Yeah. Serious, Loki.” Bucky hummed, giving him a look. “Is it tied to your magic?”

  
Loki looked mildly alarmed as he side glanced to Bucky. “How do you know?”

  
“You’re increasingly distracted since you’ve figured out how to turn that ward against itself, and get your magic back. Perhaps Odin knew what he was doing when he sealed it off.” Bucky suggested.

  
Loki thought for a moment. “Perhaps. Damn.” Loki folded his arms across his chest.

  
“What?” Bucky asked, shifting a bit, alert.

  
“If Odin knew, means I owe him. It is the last thing I want right now. On top of that…my freedom from him would be delayed.” Loki looked annoyed, rubbing his face. “…Maybe confronting it fully would end things.”

Bucky shook his head. "I'm not following, here Loki. Explain."  
Loki cleared his throat, waving his hand a bit. "Odin stopped the darkness from consuming me completely with this seal around my neck...he saw it, but did not take it. He wanted me to face it down and control it. Win a battle to grow. He...simply did not explain it.  Discovery is one of his...traits. Discover what you can become in the face of terrible fortunes." Loki sounded annoyed. "To stop this darkness in me...I had to face it. I have failed, I believe."

"A little bit. However, like I said. You're coming back from that darkness." Bucky frowned. “That’s some dangerous work. Can’t go it alone.”  
  
“I fear I must, Bucky Barnes. I entered into it long ago, alone. I fear I must finish it, alone.” Loki grumbled, lowering his hands. “I fear I will have to pull the Wild Magics from my very being to make this Darkness go.”  
  
“Wild Magics?” Bucky questioned.  
  
Loki hummed, nodding. “When I was younger, Thor and I encountered a Fire Mountain Giant…I was gravely injured, and the situation hopeless. My very being called out to the magics of the land for aid, offering myself as payment. They took it…My body, then my mind. It was something I had not felt before, beyond me and more. The World Tree saw me for once as these magic used me to defeat the giant. I believe she saw me as a tool for other magics and would call upon me to serve her. The World Tree already is doing that, much to my misfortune. Anyways… They called Thor’s hammer to him that day as well…When they were done, they left a bit of themselves in me. Dark and Light Magic, wild and untamed. Darkness was more tempting and its power more…”He gestured with his hands unable to describe the might of the Dark Wild Magic. “It was just what I wanted…but it twisted me. I was not able to see the Light Magic until my mother’s death. I believe in order to continue existing, I have to give up what I asked for all those years ago. Otherwise, I will be consumed, and another New York will occur. Thus Odin's precautions...and test."

  
Bucky frowned as he listened to Loki and nodded, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder, before lowering his hand.

  
“That’s pretty shit. I don’t envy you.” Bucky hummed. “But Loki…know you’re not alone. Alright?” He shifted away from the wall.

  
Loki inhaled, looking after him, walking after him. “I am starting to understand, Bucky…thank you.” He smiled warmly, the clawing darkness having vanished now. He felt a ray of…hope. Something he forgotten he could even have. Loki hesitantly reached out and grasped Bucky’s shoulder lightly.

  
“You are a good man, Bucky Barnes.” Loki murmured. “May the light of the Heavens find you.” He patted Bucky’s shoulder, before pausing, glancing outside.

  
He opened his mouth to ask Bucky something when he noted a tall figure dressed in black with a wide brim hat, flocked by two ravens standing outside, as if he were waiting. Loki drew himself upwards, before glancing to Bucky. Letting go, the Trickster moved away from Bucky without a word, taking note of the sky warming more and more as dawn stretched lazily across the clouds. Loki scratched his ear, unconcerned as he approached the man, holding his hand up to a raven as it came near, then landed on his shoulder.

  
“Hello Muninn…” Loki murmured softly, stroking the inky rainbow feathers, taking in the old man in front of him.

  
Silence stretched between them as other birds began to call and chatter softly, a few panthers prowled passed them, unconcerned with the two men. A warm gentle breeze brushed their hair, caressing their cheeks before the world seemed to stand still.

  
“Loki.”

  
“Odin.”

  
The brief acknowledgment broke up the stillness before Odin tilted his head upwards to peer at Loki with his good eye. “What are you planning?” Odin asked at last, his tone firm.

  
“At first, many things. I was free, I found a way through your trickery and was free. I could have fled Thor, this place, burned Midgard and watched Thor, the Captain, the King, everyone suffer.” Loki’s tone was cold and flat.

  
“However…?” Odin asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“However, old man, I was given something you have failed to give me. Thor knows me better than I thought. These Midgardians, Sam Wilson, King T’Challa, Captain Rogers…They helped me see through the darkness that I had fallen into. Something I thought I was rather incapable of…the monster that is Jotun is admired here. The creature that is Loki Odinson.” Here Loki sneers the last name, gritting his teeth. “Has found peace once again and is cared for just being a man. They ask to use my power; you never did.”

  
Huginn screeched at Muninn who remained quiet and observant as Odin’s features tightened a bit. Loki tilted his head a bit before relaxing.

  
“I am not going back to Asgard to sit in a cell. I have work here, Odin. Things I thought I would be unable to ever fathom.” Loki looked mildly annoyed.

  
“You have grown attached. You see what your brother sees in them.” Odin concluded.

  
“It would appear so.” Loki’s chest heaved a bit. “…My power…the one granted to me those years ago in the snow…That magic is not yours to have or rule, Odin.”

  
Odin was silent for a moment, leaning against his staff, regarding Loki before he sighed and tilted his head a bit. “This is the path you walk. I cannot diverge you from it, no matter how hard I try. I have tried.”

  
Loki pursed his lips a bit nodding in agreement, waiting for Odin to continue as he straightened up a bit, eyes flickering to the staff.

  
“You have also stolen from me, Loki. How will that be answered?” Odin demanded.

  
“My son was never yours. I will continue to hide him away from you and all of Asgard as long as I live. They are not going to be the ones who for fill the Prophecy of Ragnarok; find other puppets for your glory…My children will not live in fear any longer. That is my answer, Odin.” Loki stated firmly, his green eyes narrowed as the wind picked up again.  
Odin seemed to glower at him as he struck his staff down onto the stone ground, cracking the brick. Loki didn’t flinch, keeping his narrowed gaze focused on Odin as the man drew himself upwards.

Loki often forgot how tall Odin could be…a giant really if he wanted to. A frail brittle man, hunched over leaning on a staff for support transforming into raw power and might with a simple straightening of his back. It never ceased to amaze Loki. Then-

  
“Very well.” Odin gave in first. “However, I do expect payment from you. This cannot go unanswered without a proper exchange.”

  
“I will serve Thor as his advisor when he takes the throne. In further exchange you will break this insufferable collar for good.  My magic, his, my power, his, my lies, his.” Loki swore, feeling giddy and terrified all at once, surprised he outperformed the Allfather. He had his small victory, now he had to be careful.

  
“Thus you shall, Loki Silvertongue. Fail him, and I will return to Midgard personally for you.” Odin levelled at Loki, who gave a mute nod. He reached over and grasped at the glowing collar, and crushed the magical circle in his hands. The magic sparked, bursting under the crushing grasp of the Allfather.

  
Loki felt a surge of magic blossom in him, tingling and spreading through his limbs. Felt fantastic! He wanted to shout his joy to the heavens! Energy coursed through his blood, making him feel giddy with intense euphoria.   
   
Muninn flitted from Loki’s shoulder, going to Odin’s free shoulder, calling loudly. Loki bowed his head to Odin, feeling the rush of magic around him compress for a moment, relaxing as he looked up. Odin was gone, leaving only the broken brick where his staff had struck the ground. The jungle around Loki seemed to breathe a sigh of relief with Odin gone. Loki turned, heading back in, a grimacing look on his features.

  
After a few steps inside, Loki stood alone for a moment, tilting his head upwards, peering at the sky, seeing the world in a new light. His magic was his, his children safe, Thor loved and adored him, he was safe. Everything he had worked for was there…Loki could stop struggling for once in his life.  The realisation washed over Loki hard, staggering him against a wall and down to the floor. Pressing a hand to his mouth, he felt a surge of emotions rush over him as a sob escape his lips. Tears fell from his eyes as he pulled his knees up to his chest, giving himself over to the bitter sweet moment, sobbing softly into his hand. It felt like something was slowly being pulled out of him, something he had kept coiled tightly in his chest for far too long. When his sobbing ebbed away, Loki felt empty, however in a good way, as if he could carry on with a clear view. He felt exhausted, wanting to go to bed and sleep the world away. Loki rose slowly, glad no one was around to see him fall so utterly apart in the hallway. Making his way back towards his room, he gathered himself back together the best he could before entering his quarters. Loki paused, before closing the door behind him, eyeing the sight of the two figures in his bed. Thor was snoring lightly, arm wrapped around a dark haired man who had his face pressed into the pillow.

  
Oh. Anthony was here.

  
Loki watched the sleeping forms for a moment, before sliding into bed next to Thor, pulling the covers up and over himself. He listened to the sounds of the two men in his bed, feeling a wave of tiredness brush over his mind, before pressing himself into Thor’s side, slowly drifting off to sleep as the new day finally broke.


	13. The Trickster's Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...Life happened a bit. Thank you for staying with this story.
> 
> Much love and care for those in the path of the Hurricanes, wildfires, earthquake and flooding around the world.

“What do you mean your children are here, Loki?” Thor rumbled, at the Trickster, who looked deeply annoyed, curling his lip as he covered one of his ears.

  
“At least let me have my tea before you start in on the day.” Loki huffed at him, pouring himself a tea he had come to like while he had stay in Wakanda. He sat in a soft chair, relaxed.

  
“Loki!” Thor protested, starting to sound angry.

  
“Thor!” Loki snapped back, glaring at him. “I really do not see how the phrase ‘Thor, my children have come to Midgard and are here in the palace’ is such a hard thing to understand.” He sipped his tea, glancing over to Tony as he sat up from the bed, squinting at them through sleep hazed eyes.

  
“Loki, why are they here?” Thor demanded.

  
“Why are any of us here, Thor?” Loki countered, standing from his seat, going over to Tony, offering him the cup he had sipped from.

  
Tony muttered something, taking the cup as he still was processing waking up. He took a long draw from it, before setting the cup on the wooden bedside table. He rubbed his eyes, shifting as Loki sat beside him, placing a hand on Tony’s leg.

  
“Anthony, how did you sleep?” Loki asked, avoiding Thor’s questioning all together, just to annoy the Thunderer. Thor wrinkled his nose at Loki, huffing.

  
“Ah, yeah, slept fine.” Tony yawned, blinking at Loki, glancing down to the hand on his leg. “Thanks…ah, did you sleep well at…all?” Tony seemed a bit hesitant, glancing between Thor and Loki.

  
“Splendidly.” Loki smiled widely.

  
“Fine.” Thor grumbled. “Loki-…”

  
“They are here to protect them, Thor. Odin and I have come to an agreement of sorts.” Loki turned his head towards Thor, his eyes heated.

  
Thor pursed his lips lightly at Loki, the shrugged a bit, letting it go. He paced away from them, a bit grumpy as he fussed with the tea packets a bit. Loki rolled his eyes, jumping a bit as Tony touched his neck.

  
“What happened to the blue ring around your neck?” Tony asked, leaning in close to peer at him.

  
“It has gone…the circle ward has been broken. I am unbound to it now.” Loki explained quietly.

  
Thor turned to him, frowning deeply. “What did you do, Loki?” He demanded softly.

  
“I made a deal with Odin. He removed his curse on me, and I swore some oaths to the Ruler of Asgard. A deal he and I both can live with.” Loki hummed, folding his hands into his lap.

  
Thor glared at him with suspicion, then sighed. “Damn you Loki…I wanted to go through this with you…Making deals on your own…I thought you were going to come to me for help. Or the others, Loki.” Thor protested, crossing over to him to sit next to him.

  
“Thor…hush. It will be fine, I promise.” Loki reached up, rubbing a thumb across Thor’s cheek, enjoying the texture of the rough beard beneath his finger. He smiled, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

  
“I am fine…I am quite well actually. Better than I have been in years.” Loki hummed, pulling back, looking pleasantly warm. His features were the softest Thor had seen them in years; he didn’t know Loki could be so soft and warm.

  
Loki felt Tony shift beside him, the bed cover sliding like a waterfall to the floor. Loki turned his head towards him, pleasantly surprised to see the brunet man surging up to meet his lips, pressing him backwards into Thor’s chest, effectively trapping the Trickster between both men. Loki hummed, twitching a bit as Thor ran a broad hand over his ribs; tickled!

 Thor’s voice rumbled low into Loki’s ear as Tony broke the kiss, placing another on Loki’s neck. “Please know you are not alone, Loki…let us talk afterwards, properly.” Thor wrapped his arm around Loki’s body to hold him in place.

  
“Agreed.” Loki murmured, tilting his head about so he could offer Thor a placating kiss.

  
Tony huffed softly as his watch went off as he went to tease his fingers over Loki’s nipple. He sat back, closing his eyes for a moment as if to process the annoying beeping sound that emitted from the watch on the table. Loki hummed, curling slightly into Thor, curiosity passing over his features as Tony stay still a moment longer.

  
“We could always pick this up later, Anthony.” Loki crooned softly as he nuzzled into Thor’s chest. “I am generous enough to wait…to give more…Your work with the Captain must continue.”

  
Tony’s eyes snapped open as he pursed his lips, staring at Loki for a moment, before he nodded, turning his head to look around the room.

  
“Yeah, I…Yeah.” Tony shifted from the bed, reaching for the watch, turning it off. “Steve and I…I mean…What happened between us, it was hard.” Tony muttered at them.

  
“Naturally. You looked up to this man all your life, and he has wounded you.” Loki hummed, sitting up, stroking Thor’s leg gently. “And in turn, he believed you a good man, willing to adapt…He wanted to spare you the details of your parents death because he believed you suffered enough. However, you both are very stubborn. This was bound to happen. Bucky was just the last string cut between you. It was not even about him in the end, was it?”

  
Tony shook his head going to pull on some clothes…his suit from the night before. “No, it isn’t Bucky’s fault. Not really.” He sighed, standing still for a moment.

  
Loki watched the man bow his head as he fiddled with his watch, his shoulders sagged a little in thought. His features seemed conflicted even as the warming sun teased itself through the window to brush over his body. Loki inhaled slowly, standing before going over to Tony, bending over slightly to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

  
“Steve will forgive you…it is you who has to forgive him in turn.” Loki murmured against Tony’s soft cheek.

  
Tony smiled and nodded, turning towards him slightly. A warm hand reached up to grip at Loki’s neck, pulling him close for a moment. Tony inhaled Loki’s scent and seemed to become calm.

  
“Lavender and the cold…I didn’t know anyone could smell like spring and winter all at once.” Tony hummed, pulling back to finish getting dressed.

  
“I believe it is because I am of two worlds. Learning is just as slow for me as it is for you, Anthony. Be sure to have breakfast before you go into the meeting.” Loki watched him, feeling a slight blush rise to his cheeks.

  
Thor gave a small chuckle, standing from the bed at last, shaking his head. “I recall a time you looked at someone else like that. I believe you got married in secret.”

  
“Just because I did not invite you, Mother, or Odin to my wedding does not mean it was in secret.” Loki huffed at Thor, giving him a look as he tilted his head downwards slightly in a sulking pout.

  
Thor grinned widely before going to Loki to kiss the top of head. “Are you planning to marry again?” He teased gently.

  
“I am right here.” Tony groused at them, giving Loki and Thor a look of annoyance. He rolled his eyes, smoothing his suit, kissing them both gently before heading out, waving back at him.

  
“Yes, we are aware, Tony.” Thor mused a bit after him. “Rarely has Loki ever been so still around mortals. You have captured his heart well!”

  
“Thor, I will throw you out the window if you keep on the path you are on.” Loki warned, blushing more brightly. Thor laughed again, holding up a hand.

  
“I give! It is just a treasure to see you like this, Loki.” Thor spoke warmly, resting his hands on his hips. “We should dress…a long meeting ahead of us.”

  
Loki grumbled, thwaping Thor’s arm lightly before going to dress in the Wakandan clothing he had grown fond of. He tied his hair up in to a messy knot, not really caring in that moment how he looked. He had no one to impress, or game pieces to move. He could just…relax for one day before he went back to work.

  
Thor made a rather undignified sound as he opened the door to the hall, causing Loki to turn around, raising his eyebrow. Hella and Fenrir were at the door, giving Thor a look. They exchanged looks before Fenrir cleared his throat.

  
“Uncle.” He rumbled at him. “It is good to see you after all these years. As awkward it is for myself and my siblings to see you, we are glad to have seen you again.”

  
Thor blinked and then nodded. “You have grown mighty, Fenrir! You and I should practice together in the training yards!” He grinned, clasping Fenrir’s shoulder.

  
The man grinned back at Thor, nodding with enthusiasm, his dark locks falling into his face a bit. “It would be a great honour Uncle! I look forward to it!” He spoke in a booming voice, causing Loki to grimace a little as he ventured over.

  
“In doors, love.” Loki chided gently, hugging his children. “Hella, did you sleep well?”

  
“I did. A panther and I have become fast friends. They are very warm and caring here. I wish to have one back home if I am allowed.” Hella smiled brightly. “This land is wonderful. I see why you have chosen to remain here.”

  
Loki smiled softly, kissing Fenrir’s cheek, stepping back. “Yes…If I could remain here throughout my days, I would. Wakanda is kind.” Loki glanced to Thor. He looked appreciative Thor had taken the unexpected meeting in stride.

  
“I think the four of you should come to the meeting as well. If it is alright with you, offer aid in finding the remaining stones.” Loki suggested, glancing back to Hella and Fenrir.

  
They both nodded. “We can do that…I will inform our brothers.” Fenrir offered. “They will be pleased to go adventure across the cosmos once again, as we did in our youth.”

  
Hella grinned. “A proper ship this time. One to carry us well.”

  
Fenrir nodded, turning to go find their brothers to inform them of the plan their father wanted them to carry out. Loki hugged Hella gently before she left, watching them go.  
“Remember when Hella blew the garden up?” Loki asked thoughtfully.

  
“I do. It was spectacular. I remember the look of horror on your face. Mother’s prized garden was gone in a matter of moments. Mother laughed while you apologised. She had it repaired and Hella proofed the same day.” Thor mused, a faint smile on his face.

  
“I think I was more panic about her doing it again.” Loki snorted softly. “Luckily the boys were training already, and their teacher gracefully took Hella on.”

  
“I do not think you slept the entire time she was a babe.” Thor smiled, heading towards the meeting halls.

  
“I did not.” Loki chuckled softly. “It was simpler times. Better times. I was happy.”

  
Loki felt Thor’s eyes on him as he waved his hand, heading down the hall.

  
“I am happy now, if you are concerned. It took me a while to be here…I had to fall to see what I had. I admit that freely, to you. I will serve the next King of Asgard, as sworn to Odin. I am…free unto myself. I won my freedom for myself. For my children. Peace.” Loki smiled warmly.

  
He gasped as his wrist was caught and spun around to Thor. Loki started to protest before warm lips met his, devouring him in a warm embraced.  
Loki hummed in delight as he reached up to pull Thor into a deeper kiss, holding him close for a moment before leaning back for some air.

  
“Later…Darling later.” Loki murmured at him. “We have a meeting to go to.” He sighed, pressing his head into Thor’s shoulder gently.

  
Thor nodded, rubbing his back before taking his hand gently, pulling him towards the meeting hall. Loki practically purred as he stepped close to Thor, wrapping an arm around his waist. He ignored the tug of magic at the back of his mind, not wanting to disrupt the moment they had. Loki wanted as many of these quiet moments as he could have without something interjecting into them. Loki beamed at his children as he entered the meeting hall, going to them, embracing them each in turn. They spoke in the Alfhiem language in low tones, gesturing now and then to the table, to each other, then fell silent when Steve cleared his throat when he came into the room. Loki turned as the others huddled behind him, almost like weird owlets huddled behind their parent. Loki gave a charming smile, moving towards Steve and grasped his arm, causing an odd ripple around the room. A mix of tension, half-cocked guns, and curiosity came from the gathered Avengers.

  
“Steven. My children offer their aid to your quest. They have magical gifts that can help find the remaining stones, no matter how far they are. Hella offers to delay Thanos as much as she can, to give us time. It is not something we can take lightly, and should take advantage of this rare opportunity while we have it. We can talk unity as much as we want, however, action is called for while we do. I advise to take hold of this.” Loki hummed as Steve blinked at him, surprise blooming over his features.

  
“Ah…”Steve glanced to the others, looking to Bucky, who nodded. Steve cleared his throat, then nodded.

  
“Wonderful.” Loki smiled brightly. Behind him the four children of Loki vanished in various flashes of colour, leaving behind Loki standing with a pleased and proud look on his face. He extended his hand towards the table. “Shall we?”  
  
  


The meeting was long, but easier, the tension from the day before seemed to have dissolved a bit as Tony put in a lot more effort than he had before. Steve looked far more relaxed from what Loki could tell. They were mending slowly...becoming a team once again, not what they were before, something a bit different, something a bit new. Loki watched the light of the day dance across the room slowly, drawing the shadows after it. The wood of the table warmed beneath his hand, bringing the smell of honey resin to his nose. It was a smell he had grown fond of while on Midgard. Asgard lacked these simple qualities, as if the magic that it was made up of made it forget the very simple things. Loki caught himself and chuckled softly at his thoughts. When did he fall in love with the world he tried to conquer not so long ago? Perhaps around the time Sam had fallen into the bog a month back. The frogs had been particularly vocal about the flying man falling into their water that they had carried on through the night. The stars had been so remarkable that night. Drawn across black and purple skies with brilliant shimmering pinpoints of light. It was the night Loki felt something mend in him and heal, bringing a tear to his eye as the frogs sang in the night. Perhaps that was when love replaced the hard worn hate in him.   
  
"I think we've covered enough for today." Steve eventually spoke, shaking hands with Tony who actually smile, relief on his face. Steve and Tony needed each other more than they realised. 

  
Loki smiled as the pair chatted quietly as the others reunited, Thor rising to go clap Vision hard on the shoulder beaming at him. Loki stood, watching quietly for a moment, taking in the chatter in the room. He bowed his head, heading out of the room alone, hands clasped behind his back. The tug of magic was growing stronger, leading him away from the warmth of the palace halls. Loki turned down a path as he ventured outside, heading towards a grove in the jungle, following the broken brick path until it vanished, rubbed away by moss, roots, and flowers. Loki tilted his head as the tug of magic grew as he stepped further into the clearing, waiting for a moment. A portal appeared in the air before him, splitting the space in two. Out of the portal stepped Stephen Strange, giving him a heavy look, then stepped aside, motioning with his hand towards the portal.  
  
"I never thought I would work with a Midgardian wizard. I did not think Midgard was capable of such magics." Loki hummed as Stephan's hand faltered abit. 

  
"I suppose Asgard wouldn't look to Earth when they had advanced so far beyond us in some respects." Stephen nodded in agreement, lowering his hand.   
  
Loki folded his arms across his chest, staring at the portal. Stephen study him, searching his face, noting the stress around the corner of the Trickster's eyes. 

Stephen Strange had come to Loki a few weeks after he had arrived on Midgard with a proposal. One that used his magic...the ones he had locked away deep within him. They would contain a rift that was growing out of normal mortal sight. Stephen's magic couldn't contain it alone. He needed Loki's magic and asked for his help. Loki explained the collar and the limit on his magic. They had worked it out together in the dark of the night, out of sight, in secret. Loki wasn't ready to show his final trick quite yet. He had too much to do, too much to fix. He wanted to make things right as much as he could in the time he had. Stephen agreed, giving him the time Loki needed. Now it was up. And Loki had to go. Except-  
  
"You've not told them." Stephen drew himself up.  
  
"No. I have not. I was never good at saying parting words. I maneuvered them into place...they will be united in time. They have the power my children will lend them. Thor will have the might of the Storms here. I will buy them the time they need. The time you need to make it all possible. The last chess piece is this. Sacrifice the pawn for a checkmate on the King." Loki inhaled slowly, lowering his arms, running a hand through his hair. "I cannot have them stop me, or delay me much more. They would, because they became attached."  
  
"You became attached." Stephen pointed out gently.  
  
"Yes. It was not what I expected when you approached me when I arrived here. I agreed because Thanos needed to be stopped. And he will now. With them." Loki stepped forward.  
  
"With you." Stephen's eyes followed Loki as he approached the portal.  
  
"I doubt I will survive." Loki paused before the portal, reaching out to it.  
  
"If you do?" Stephen asked.  
  
"For once...I am not sure." Loki furrowed his brow for a moment before stepping through.  
  
Stephen nodded, following after him, the portal closing with an electrical buzzing snap.   
  



	14. The Death of the Trickster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Chapter. Finishing a multichapter story feels good. 
> 
> I must thank you, dear readers for reading this story. Thank you for your comments, likes, and interests. It meant a lot. I enjoyed my interactions with you. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment, keep in touch.
> 
> Until next time, enjoy the conclusion of "The Freedom of the Trickster".

Eight Months Later  
_________________________________________________________________________

The remaining Stones had been found and scattered as far as they could be, however, Thanos still came to Earth. The Children of Loki, the Reunited Avengers, and all of Earth fought the Giant the best they could. In the end, it was Thor who remained, standing over the body of the Fallen Thanos, his friends scattered, dead and broken over the mud and shattered ground. Thor, who had suffered so much heart ache after he discovered Loki gone months prior. One who had listened to Stephen Strange when he broke the news that Loki had sacrificed himself for one last trick. One Thor had yet to see. Thor closed his eyes, tilting his head upwards to feel the rays of the dying light on his face as he dropped his hammer to the ground with a heavy ‘thud’. His body felt sore, so terribly weak; what was he to do? What could he do?  
Strange had told the Avengers that an army would be held back with Loki’s power. They had brought Loki to the Great Tree Yggdrasill to help amplify and control the indeterminable amount of magic Loki would have to use to control the rift that Thanos had been trying to open within the reaches of Space. In addition to that, he had helped repair the magical shields around Earth, and that Thor would need that strength after the battle for Earth. Except Thor felt…lost, alone.  
Thor turned to venture away from the dead Giant, looking for his companions.

  
He found Steve, his body unable to recover from the number of wounds he had taken from Thanos. He laid face down, arm stretched out to one side, draped over some rubble. Thor turned the Captain over gently, gathering him up in his arms, looking for a flat space to lay him down, gathering the broken shield as he went. Thor placed Steve down on some green grass, folding his hands over his chest, then placed the shield on top. A death worthy of Valhalla. All of them were worthy of Valhalla. Thor stood from his spot, returning back to the fields once again, returning with Bucky who looked peaceful in his death, laying him next to Steve. Thor would ask the leaders of Midgard to bury them next to each other. They deserved that much for everything. Thor rose again, returning to the field.

The night had settled by the time Thor found all the Avengers, laying them side by side. Standing silently as a cool wind brushed past Thor, whispering softly in his ear. Thor watched his silent companions, noting a faint golden glow starting to gather around them. The Valkyries must be calling them to Valhalla…Thor felt a sense of peace at the thought.

As Thor watched, a shadow drew itself upwards, taking shape, forming into Hela. She stood across from Thor at Bucky’s head. Thor frowned, staring at her for a moment, before glancing around, turning back to her with a look of suspicion.    
  
“I am Death, dear Uncle. I cannot die. I am simply reformed should my mortal vessel go at any point.” Hela spoke in soft tone, her eyes glancing downwards towards Bucky.  
  
“I did not know.” Thor muttered softly.  
  
“I know. That is alright. The dominion of Helheim was mine long before my mother and father bore me into this world, into living flesh. They gave me purpose.” Hela tilted her head a bit. She knelt, brushing hair from Bucky’s face.  
  
“You cannot take these souls to your realm, Hela. I cannot allow it.” Thor growled suddenly at her.  
  
“As if you could stop me, Uncle. You would need my father for that and he as passed beyond you and the realm of the living. I am not here for their souls…I have come to return them.” Hela looked up at Thor, the contrast of her features sent a shiver up Thor’s spine.  
  
Thor frowned, shaking his head. “What…do you mean? Loki is dead? How can you return their souls?”  
  
“Loki serves Yggdrasil. Remember his magics? The ones that slew the Fire Mountain Giant? He used them to hold back an army on his own, healed the magical barriers of this world, and now uses them to help Yggdrasil grow and heal the dead and dying realms of her branches. He is not living, nor is he dead. Remember his words, Uncle?” Hela asked.  
  
“I…He had so many.” Thor confessed softly.  
  
“This world will need a builder. A kind man with a hammer to build it back up again. A broken world to repair by a man who creates and defends.” Hela stood back up, dusting her knees off.  
  
“I am not sure how…or where to start.” Thor frowned at her.  
  
“Call Loki back from Yggdrasil, bring his magic to Midgard, and rebuild this world together. His magic will aid yours, and Midgard will be restored.” Hela nodded.  
  
“What is the price?” Thor asked, wary.  
  
“…Mortality for the Trickster. He will age as these mortals do. His magic will be spent and gone. It will be the Death of the Trickster, and the Birth of Loki, the Mortal.” Hela inhaled slowly, her bare feet shifted in the dirt as she moved away from Bucky. “He will not remember us. The price of his magic demands this. His mind, his gifts, his knowledge, and wisdom.”  
  
Thor stared at Hela for a long time, drawing himself upwards. His fingers twitched as Mjolnir flew to his hand, crackling with lighting.   
  
“He will be alive. Here on Midgard.” Thor grunted out.  
  
“He will.” Hela nodded.  
  
“He will not be the same.”  
  
“The price to heal this world will never allow it. What will you do?” Hela asked.  
  
Thor was silent, looking down at the collected bodies of the Avengers and those who had fallen and inhaled slowly.  
  
“He wanted me to heal this world. If Loki being mortal means he can live in peace at long last, then I will be his guardian until the day he dies. I will guide him into Valhalla myself on that day.” Thor nodded.  
  
“It will be hard, Thor. Loki will not come willingly.” Hela murmured, tending to Tony’s body.

“When has he ever come willingly?” Thor asked dryly, spinning his hammer and took off for the skies, leaving Hela behind on the broken Earth.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Roots of Yggdrasil

 

A golden dawn broke through great roots as they sprung up from the ground, holding the massive tree firmly to the universe. Stars floated by Thor like floating dandelion fluff, twinkling at him in an array of colours as he landed on broken pave stones. The grey stones stuttered and peeked up from the odd shade of green grass, twisting between columns of roots. The logic of the known universe was broken and repaired, and broken again. The Roots of Yggdrasil existed outside of understanding, and did not need to explain itself because the Great Tree held the Realms, and to that, Thor could only offer silent respect and awe to the Ancient Branches. Turning his eyes upwards, he watched as galaxies and novas pass through the gaps in the roots, brushing over large bell like white flowers that had glowed lightly.

Terribly beautiful and complex, all splashed against the blackness of space. A rush of whispers scattered past Thor as he ventured deeper into the roots, glancing around. He swore he saw figures walking around the edges of his eyesight, carrying vases, tending to the Tree, offering prayers. Shadows with little substance, servants of Yggdrasil, ones who had committed themselves to Her service. Not dead, but not alive…spectres unaware of Thor. The further Thor stepped, more the roots closed in and snaked overhead until the inky black of space was obscured by the rich brown and mossy green of Yggdrasil’s reach. Red flowers that looked like lilies entangled themselves in the roots, glowing like lanterns, guiding Thor down the shattered path, leading him to a cavern that opened up in the roots.

The space had a stream running through it, and a tranquil garden well looked after. There were three paths leading out of the cavern, a ways from where Thor had entered, no doubt leading deeper into Yggdrasil’s roots. The beauty of the place paled in comparison to the figure who was standing at the water’s edge, head tilted up slightly, staring absently at the space in front of him. Thor recognised the form of the figure; it was Loki, there was no doubt in Thor’s mind. However, Loki wasn’t made up of flesh and bone, but rather made up of galaxies, space, and whole universes. It was as if the heavens had taken form and were dancing and gliding over the shape that was Loki.  Thor’s blue eyes followed a shooting star as it travelled across Loki’s back and vanished out of sight. The Thunderer couldn’t help but stare, unsure what Loki was, if he was anything now.  
  
Thor approached Loki, moving with great caution as he came to rest beside the man made of stars, opening his mouth to speak.  
  
“Thor…” Loki whispered, his voice sounded distant, his head turning towards Thor. His eyes were made of green fire. “I know your name…why…do I know you?”

  
 As Loki turned to Thor his form flickered in and out of reality, as if he was unbound to the plane of existence Thor was on. Something deep in Thor mourned Loki as he was, wanting to reach out to pull the man into his arms; he was terrified if he did, there would be nothing to hold.  
  
“We grew up together.” Thor’s voice was uncharacteristically soft.  
  
“Did we…?” Loki questioned, his star dusted face void of emotion.  
  
“Yes. I have come to bring you to Midgard. It needs your magic to heal.” Thor’s voice pinched a bit.  
  
“Why would I leave to help…”Loki trailed off, something of recognition on his features. “The man you knew would be gone…his mind gone. His memories, love, everything he was gone should you bring him from this place.”  


Thor blinked, noting the change of tone. As if someone else was speaking rather than Loki himself. Shaking his head, Thor took time to collect himself, his heart racing as he tried to think.

  
Thor looked down at his feet. “…I know. However, it was your wish for me to repair Midgard. I cannot do it alone. I need your help.”  
  
Loki was silent as he regarded Thor for a while, a rainbow of a nebula passed over his face, sliding down his cheek and across his chest before vanishing.  
“Your need to save Midgard would surpass the need to save this one’s mind. Could you live with that?” Loki asked.  
  
“I would have you there, Loki. With me, on Midgard.” Thor argued.  
  
“You would have a husk of a body with you on Midgard, and no thought or joy found within. Here Loki would exist forever.” Loki countered.  
  
“I would still have you.” Thor’s voice waivered, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
“It would not be the same.”  
  
 Thor fell silent, pressing a large hand to his face. He took a moment to gather himself, and looked up at Loki, tears rolling down his cheeks. His heart broke as he reached out to Loki.  
  
“I need to rebuild Midgard. Please.” Thor whispered. “They need us.”  
  
"They need magic. This magic. Are you asking for a sacrifice to heal the Midgardian world?"  
  
Thor swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes." He whispered.  
  
A long and heavy pause settled between them as Loki stared at Thor, the green flames in his eyes danced and flickered. Then surprisingly, a slim hand reached out slowly towards the larger sun tanned hand, gripping it tightly. Thor was surprised that it had some weight to it and felt…warm. Then again…this placed defied everything he understood about the known Universe. Then, slowly, their hands started to glow, growing brightly, nearly blinding Thor as he stared at Loki. The roots of the Great Tree started to fade away, replaced by the broken ground of Earth. The heavenly bodies that made up Loki’s body started to slide away, leaving behind pale skin and raven hair. Last to go was the fire in Loki’s eyes.  
  
Wind started to pick up around them, growling, growing into a howl.  
  
Thor felt magic ripple through his body as Loki held his hand firmly, never looking away, staring intensely at him. Then he felt the magic coil in on itself, wrapping around Loki and Thor, pausing for a moment, as everything became still.  
  
“Thor.” Whispered Loki.  
  
Magic exploded outwards from the two gods, washing over Midgard, tearing its way through Thor with a rushing madness. He felt the air being stolen from his lungs, his strength snapping, and the power of the Storms being torn away from his very soul. Thor wanted to scream, let go, but he was helpless as Loki’s raw magic used him as it wished, healing Midgard.  


The wind howled, screaming around them as Thor felt the world tilt around him, Loki letting go of Thor’s hand as they fell together. The last thought Thor had as he hit the ground was how soft the grass was, before darkness washed over him.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

 

“…or…Hor! Thor!”

Thor felt a rough shake to his shoulder, a hand patting his cheek sharply. His eyes fluttered open, peering up into the face of Steve and Tony, both whom looked worried and concerned. Thor blinked, sitting up abruptly.  
  
“Easy, there…take it easy…” Steve breathed, inhaling sharply. “Shit you look worse than we do…How…Thor what happened? Hela said we died. I…I don’t remember.”  
  
Tony nodded, leaning back on his knees. “How…We…won.” He stated slowly, watching Thor look around.  
  
“Aye, we did.” Thor made to stand, feeling dizzy. He felt his magic slowly return to him as Steve helped him stand.  
  
It seemed his powers would return, even if a bit slowly. The edges of his Storm magic was creeping around the edges of his mind, slowly rolling back into where it belong.  
  
“What happened?” Steve pressed.  
  
“Hela kept your souls until Loki and I healed Midgard…” Thor spoke quickly. “Where is Loki?”  
  
Steve paused, exchanging glanced to Tony as he stood. Steve cleared his throat, but Tony spoke first.  
  
“He’s…ah…”Tony nodded behind Thor. A tree had sprouted up behind Thor as he had slept and at its roots was the curled up form of Loki, sleeping soundly.  
  
Relief washed over Thor’s face as he stumbled over to him, kneeling to gather the smaller man into his arms. Loki groaned, his head lulling into the crook of Thor’s neck. He felt unusually warm…the way that Steve or Tony would feel. Thor paused and closed his eyes, shifting to sit on the ground as Loki curled into his chest for warmth.  
  
“Thor?” Steve asked guardedly.

Opening his eyes, Thor tilted his head back until it rested against the tree behind him. He sighed, glancing to Steve and Tony.  
  
“The Loki you know and have come to know, is gone, he is mortal now. The price to heal Midgard was…his mind and magic. He will not know us…It…I had a choice. I chose to save Midgard at the price of Loki.” Thor looked mournful, cradling the sleeping man in his arms.  
  
Steve drew himself upwards a bit as his features harden, glancing to Tony who looked shocked.  
  
“Why didn’t he tell us?” Tony blurted out.  
  
“Why would he?” Thor stood, holding Loki in his arms. “He is…was…he was the Trickster. His secrets kept everything in order in his mind. I believe…he felt…he was protecting us. Being who he wanted to be.” Thor walked down the slope of the hill, looking around.  
  
Everything was alive once again. The land was warm and vibrant, with people milling about, chatting in low voices to one another. The Avengers were gathered together, trying to sort out what happened with Loki’s children, Hela explaining it all the best she could. Magic, beyond understanding was the simplistic answer. The longer answer needed a good stiff drink, and a long talk. Thor stared at them, still seeing their dead bodies on the ground from when he had gathered them to rest. He swallowed hard, feeling a mix of emotions rise in him, some made him want to yell himself horse.  Thor blinked shaking his head. Where was his hammer? On his belt…everything was…normal. Almost. It felt wrong to Thor. He had seen a broken world, watched his companions fall, and felt life leave some of their bodies. To have everything place so neatly back felt…  
  
“Thor. Hey…” Steve reached up and grasped his shoulder. “Come on. Bucky’s going to say you’re thinking too much. We can process this later…lets be thankful for what we have now. We’ll get him to a hospital, some place we can look after him.”  
  
“Wakanda. He flourished there. Perhaps…” Thor trailed off, staring ahead, knowing even if Loki could be in a place he adored, he’d never return.  
  
Steve nodded at him. “Okay. We’ll do that. Come on. We can take the jet back, get T’Challa filled in, and go from there.”  
  
Thor nodded silently as Tony trotted down to the others to speak with them. He waved his hands about, babbling about this and that, a habit he had when he felt uncertain about something; and to be honest, there was a lot to be uncertain of.  
  
Thor headed to the jet, placing Loki on a medical bed, taking a seat beside him, watching the sleeping form with apprehension. He was at a loss of what to do once again. He had no mission, no goals, nothing other than to watch over Loki.  
  
It took a while for all the Avengers, Loki’s children, and others who were travelling to Wakanda to gather onto the jet and off to the warm jungles of T’Challa’s kingdom. Thor wouldn’t let anyone else handle Loki until they were in a medical room, then let the doctors and nurses take over. They would alert him should the condition of Loki changed. Right now, Thor had to talk to everyone, explain what happened the best he could. With Thanos gone, they also had to figure out what to do with the Stones. Vision would keep his, as it was tied directly to who he was. It would be a long and wearisome conversation, however, Thor had to act and help govern where he could. He simply could not sit by and wait.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A month nearly passed before Loki woke. The doctors called for Thor, Steve, and Tony as they did check ups of Loki, speaking in soft tones, being careful with him as though Loki might break.   
  
Loki wasn’t listening much to what the doctors were telling him as he was helped upwards to sit. He had no memory of the place, let alone who the three men in front of him were. A short dark haired man, and two tall blond men were watching him with deep concern on their faces. They glanced behind them as another dark haired man arrived, nearly as tall as the blonds. Loki squinted at them, flinching a bit as a bright light was shone in his eyes.  
  
“Stop that…” Loki mumbled, pushing the doctor’s hand away, feeling agitated.  
  
The blond with longer hair cleared his throat, stepping closer. “Loki…they need to check you over.”  
  
“…That is my name?” Loki asked in a thick voice, pressing his fingers to his throat, massaging it gently. He coughed, graciously taking the water offered to him.

  
“Yeah. That’s your name.” The taller dark haired man stated as he folded his arms across his chest.

  
“Then who are you? Where am I?” Loki asked, scooting back in the bed, feeling exhausted suddenly.  
  
“I’m Bucky.” The taller of the two brunettes inhaled, then pointed to the others. “Tony, Steve, and Thor. We’re your friends. You’re in Wakanda. You’ve been in a coma for nearly a month.”  
  
Loki frowned deeply at them. “I…I do not remember anything. I am sorry.”  
  
Thor nodded. “Do not be…Take your time. Please. Do you want us to stay?”  
  
Loki stared at them. “…I do not know. I feel lost. I…I am scared.” Loki looked panic as reality started to set in. “I do not know who I am!”  
  
Thor hurried over, sitting on the bed and pulled Loki into a warm embrace, soothing him as Bucky looked anxious for a moment. He turned towards Steve, tugging at his sleeve.  
  
“Come on, we should let them reconnect.” Bucky whispered to Steve and Tony. “They need it…I know I did when I was recovering…we should make sure he doesn’t run as well.” Bucky pursed his lips a bit. “Steve blew up an airport for me, hate to see what Thor would do for Loki.”  
  
Tony nodded, heading out, trailed by Steve and Bucky, shutting the door behind them. The doctors took more measurements, quieting the machines that beeped and squeaked at them, before they departed themselves, leaving Thor with Loki.

Loki curled into Thor, clinging to his shirt, shivering now and then as his heart raced. Panic seized his mind even as he was being soothed and comforted by the larger man. He had no idea who he was, or what was going on and it terrified him. Loki sobbed softly for a moment before falling silent. Thor was his safety net, getting the sense the man would protect him from the unknown. Once Loki had become still, his senses took in the room he was in. It was warm, even with the windows open. He could hear birds singing in the jungles outside of the room. The air smell clean with a hint of rain lingering around the edges. Everything was still, which helped eased Loki’s panic. Thor being there, holding him, helped as well. Did Loki really know Thor? He felt…familiar, however, nothing he could place or pin down. All Loki had was his name.  After a moment Loki looked up at Thor.  
  
“What happened? How did I get here?”  
  
Thor stared down at him for a moment, before clearing his throat.  
  
“It is a long story. One that started in the mountains long, long ago, where a battle between two princes and a Fire Mountain Giant took place.”


End file.
